Errinnerst du dich?
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: ABGEBROCHEN! Da der 7. Band jetzt schon draußen ist und wir alle wissen wie es endet, hab ich die geschichte nun offiziell abgebrochen.
1. Anfang Warum

Erinnerst du dich?  
  
Ein eisiger Wind zog durch eine fast zerstörte Stadt.  
Überall lagen die Häuser in Schutt und Asche.  
Obwohl der Krieg jetzt schon ein knappes Jahr vorbei ist, konnte man die Spuren immer noch deutlich sehen.  
Keiner hat sich bis jetzt große Mühe gemacht etwas wieder auf zu bauen.  
Die Menschen lebten in zerstörten Häusern.  
Manche lebten im Wald versteckt.  
Tausende wurden vermisst.  
  
Kein Kinder lachen war mehr zu hören.  
Kein Hunde bellen.  
Es schien so, als würden die Menschen die hier lebten, sogar aufgehört zu haben, zu Atmen.  
  
Auf den Straßen war keine Menschenseele zu sehen.  
Fast keine.  
Eine etwa 20 Jährige Frau lief die verbomte Straße entlang.   
Ohne sich groß umzuschauen huschte sie ihren Weg entlang.  
Es scheint so, als würde sie ihre Route genau kennen.  
Sie konnte sehen, wie ab und zu mal vorsichtig eine Frau durch die vernagelten Fenster schauen, doch schnell wendeten sie ihre Blicke wieder ab.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Mann aus dem Fenster schaute, war sehr gering.  
Denn die meisten Männer und auch Knaben musste ihn den Krieg ziehen.   
  
Dies war der schlimmste Krieg, denn es in der Geschichte Englands je gegeben hat.  
Die Muggel und die Zauberwelt haben Krieg geführt.  
Wobei sich die Muggel gar nicht so sicher waren, gegen was sie kämpften.   
Schon lange wurde einfach alles und jeder bekämpft, der nicht zur britischen Armee gehört hat.  
Die Zauberer mussten sich unter der Muggelarmee mischen um nicht von den Waffen der Muggel getötet zu werden.  
  
Denn die Waffen der Muggel, schienen viel gefährlicher zu sein, wie ein Zauberstab.  
Es gab in der Zauberwelt, nicht viele Möglichkeiten, jemand zu töten.  
Doch die Muggel waren da anders.  
Wo das Auge hinblickt, gibt es Mordmaschinen.  
  
Auch Magier, aus anderen Ländern, wie Frankreich, Deutschland und Spanien mischten sich in den Krieg ein.  
Und alle hatten nur ein Ziel:  
  
Lord Voldemort zum Fall zu bringen.  
  
Doch Lord Voldemort war Stärker, als viele Glauben wollten.  
Lord Voldemort war grausamer denn je.  
  
Als die junge Frau an ihren Ziel angekommen war.  
Fing sie leicht das Weinen an.  
Still zog sie ein paar alte, halb verfallene Blumen aus ihren Umhang und lag sie auf zwei kleine Hügel, die auf einen kleinen Berg lagen.   
In ihren Kopf hämmerte immer wieder die Frage.  
  
WARUM????   
Wie konnte es soweit kommen?  
  
Doch sie schien keine Antwort zu bekommen.  
Sie konnte ihren Gefühlen nicht mehr standhalten und brach weinend zusammen.  
Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie Tod waren.


	2. Anfang Ich stehe hier

Wieso hatte sie überlebt? Wie konnten die beiden tot sein, und sie lebte? Sie hatten doch alle drei an einer Seite gekämpft. Wieso wurde sie verschont, obwohl sie eine Muggelgeborene war?

Wieso hatte keiner versucht, auch sie zu vernichten? Wäre das nicht eigentlich das Ziel gewesen? Die Welt von solchen Menschen, wie sie zu befreien?

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der Tod sie nun endgültig voneinander trennte. Hatten sie sich nicht geschworen, immer für einander dazusein? Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr für ihre Freunde da sein.

Wieso musste sie ihre besten Freunde in einem Krieg verlieren, der eigentlich gewonnen war? Wieso waren die drei in dem letzten Kampf alleine gewesen? Wieso war ihnen keiner zu Hilfe gekommen? Wo war der Orden? Wo waren ihre Kollegen? Und vor allem, wo war Dumbledore?

Irgendwann gingen ihr die Tränen aus. Sie war eine ganz Weile an den Gräbern gesessen, als es zu dämmern anfing und sie sich auf den Heimweg machte. Langsam schleppte sie sich den Weg zurück. Wieder konnte sie Frauen am Fenster stehen sehen. Sie hörte in der Ferne sogar ein Baby schreien. Am Stadtrand bog sie rechts, in eine kleine, dunkle Gasse ein. Nur noch ein paar Meter und sie würde daheim sein. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich etwas. Aus Reflex griff sie nach ihren Zauberstab. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war niemand hinter ihr.

Da spürte sie etwas an ihren Bein. Langsam senkte sie ihren Blick nach unten und sah zwei leuchtende Augen ihr entgegen Blicken. Sie war starr vor schrecken, als sie ein leises schnurren wahrnahm.

„Lumos", flüsterte sie und leuchtete auf den Boden hinunter. Zwischen ihren Beinen schlich, eine vom Krieg gezeichnete Katze. „Du hast mich aber erschrocken", sagt sie erleichtert und streichelte die Katze über ihr stumpfes Fell. „Ich glaube es nicht besonders gut, wenn du hier draußen bleibst", fuhr sie fort und nahm die Katze auf den Arm. Schnell setzte sie ihren Weg fort und war in wenigen Minuten zuhause.

Obwohl, ein „Zuhause"konnte man ihre Unterkunft nicht nennen. Es war mehr eine Ruine. Das Dach war löchrig, doch wenigsten hatte das Haus noch alle vier Wände. Es fehlten nur wenige Mauerstücke so das sie die Löcher mit ein paar Zaubersprüchen flicken konnte. Das Haus bestand nur noch aus einem großen Raum und einem kleinen, welchen sie als Bad benutzte. Anscheinend wurden die restlichen Zimmermauern beim Krieg zerstört. Man konnte nur erahnen wie das Haus früher einmal eingeteilt gewesen war. Es gab keine Fensterscheiben mehr. Sie hatte ein paar alte Tücher davor gehängt und einen Zauber benutzt, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Die Wände waren rissig und kahl. Hin und wieder huschte eine Ratte an den Mauern entlang und verschwand in einem der vielen Löcher im Gebälk. Sie hatte versucht, ein bisschen mit Zauberei zu renovieren, doch allzu viel durfte sie nicht machen. Vor allem durfte sie das Haus nicht von außen herrichten. Das Ministerium wollte nicht, dass die Muggel misstrauisch wurden. Sie wollten verhindern, dass noch einmal Krieg ausbrach. Die Magier sollten nicht in renovierten Häusern Leben, während die Muggel Probleme hatten, ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen. Auch in der Muggelwelt hatte sich viel verändert. Während des Krieges wurde die Monarchie beendet. Es gab nun niemanden, der das Land reagierte. Niemand, der sagte, wie es von nun an weitergehen sollte. Es schien so, als sei sich keiner einig, wie es weitergehen sollte. Überall herrschte Chaos. Die Menschen wussten nicht mehr, was sie glauben sollten und wem sie vertrauen konnten.

Als sie die große Tür des alten Hauses geschlossen hatte, legte sie sich auf ihren provisorischen Schlafplatz aus Stroh. Eine bequemere Liege hatte sie nicht. Sie musste schon fast dankbar für dieses „Bett"sein. Sie hörte wie ihr Magen knurrte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging zu einer Holztruhe in der sie ihren Proviant lagerte. Viel hatte sie nicht. Das meiste Land wurde beim Krieg zerstört. Überall lagen Flugzeugstücke. Einige fanden sogar noch Bomben. Die Überlebenden hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um ihre Stadt, ihr Dorf oder wo immer sie sonst lebten von den Überresten des Krieges zu befreien. Die Katze kam miauend zu ihr. Sie gab ihr etwas Milch. Sie selbst bekam nichts hinunter. Traurig beobachte sie die Katze und dachte nach. Ihr Blick glitt durch das Haus. Sie hatte Glück, so ein Haus zu haben. Es gab Hunderte in England, die für so ein warmes Zuhause gemordet hätten. Doch sie hätte alles dafür getan, die Zeit zurückzudrehen! Bis zu welchem Zeitpunkt? So genau wusste sie das auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall zu einer fröhlichern, ausgelassenen und vor allem lebendigern Zeit. Zu einer Zeit, an der der Tod ihr nicht hinterherlief. Zu einer Zeit, in der ihre einzigste Sorge daraus bestand, ihre Abschlussprüfung zu bestehen. Doch hatte es jemals in Hogwarts jemals eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie sich nur um ihre Noten kümmern musste? Immer wieder erinnert sie sich, wie sich die drei kennen gelernt hatten. Die erste Begegnung im Zug. Wie sie alle drei nach Gryffindor gekommen waren. Was sie alles miteinander erlebt hatten. Der Stein des Weisen, die Kammer des Schreckens, der Troll, wie sie Sirius das erste mal gegenüber standen, die Quidditch-WM usw. In den 7 Jahren in Hogwarts hatte das Trio mehr erlebt, als manch andere in ihrem ganzen Leben. Sie war zu müde um ihre Augen offen zu halten. Innerhalb weniger Minuten, war sie auf dem Boden in einen tiefen Schlaf versunken. Doch es war ein sehr unruhiger Schlaf. Die wurde die ganze Zeit von Albträumen heimgesucht.

Keuchend wachte sie auf. Sie hatte gerade den schlimmsten Albtraum von allen geträumt. Ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen. Sie hatte in dem Moment eine kleine Vorstellung davon, wie Harrys Narbe geschmerzt haben musste. Sie konnte sich Vorstellen, wie Harry sich wegen dem Tod seiner Eltern, Sirius und Cedric gefühlt haben musste. Doch konnte sie ihre Gefühle eigentlich mit denen Harrys vergleichen? Konnte sie nur im geringsten nachfühlen, wie sich Harry gefühlt haben musste? Konnte sie jemals seine Schmerzen verstehen? Mühevoll stand sie vom Boden auf und legte sich zurück in ihr Bett. Sie spürte wie es sich die Katze an ihren Füssen bequem gemacht hatte. Lange lag sie wach und dachte nach. Morgen würde in Hogwarts eine Gedenkfeier stattfinden. Sie war seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr dort gewesen.

Früher war Hogwarts für sie ein Zuhause gewesen, doch heute empfand sie dafür nur noch Enttäuschung. Enttäuschung von den Zauberern und den Hexen, die alle einst mit ihnen diese Schule besucht hatten. Enttäuschung gegenüber dem Orden, den Auroren und den Heilern. Und vor allem war sie von Dumbledore enttäuscht.

Doch sie wollte die Einladung trotzdem annehmen. Sie wollte ihrer Enttäuschung freien Lauf lassen. Bei der Gedenkfeier hatte sie die Gelegenheit zu fragen, warum keiner da gewesen war. Warum keiner zu Hilfe gekommen war. Ob sie etwa dachten, Harry würde das schon alleine regeln. Ja, sie wollte diese Feiglinge zur Rede stellen. Die einzigen, die Harry Potter zur Seite gestanden hatten, waren Ron Weasly und sie gewesen – Hermine Granger.


	3. Anfang Held

Am nächsten Morgen quälte sich Hermine aus ihrem Bett. Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht mehr. In ein paar Stunden würde die Feier in Hogwarts beginnen. Sie machte sich langsam fertig. Die einfachsten Dinge wie Haare kämmen, oder Schuhe anziehen, waren für sie ein Kraftakt. Schnell gab sie der Katze etwas zu fressen und wollte schon apparieren, als ihr einfiel, das es verboten war. Aber wie sollte sie sonst nach Hogwarts kommen? Hermine wusste einen Moment nicht weiter.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an einer Wand hängen, die nicht so viele Risse aufwies, wie die anderen. Dort hatte sie ein paar Erinnerungsstücke aufgehängt. Ein fröhlicher Harry mit Quidditchpokal strahlte ihr entgegen. Daneben hing ein Bild von Viktor Krumm und ihr, welches beim Ball im vierten Jahr geschossen wurde. Darüber ein Bild eines vor Stolz glühenden Rons. Mit einem breiten Grinsen machte er verständlich, dass er Dumbledore beim Zauberschach geschlagen hatte. Hermine überlegte kurz, wann das Bild wohl gemacht worden war. Es musste wohl im dritten oder vierten Jahr gewesen sein, als die drei über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Sie entdeckte ein Bild von sich und Ron. Beide versuchten, den anderen aus dem Bild zu schubsen. Hermine konnte klar die Schulsprecherabzeichen auf ihren Umhängen erkennen. Auf einem anderen Bild flogen Harry und Ron auf ihren Besen durch die Gegend und führten die Verrücktesten Kunststücke vor. Im Hintergrund konnte sie klar den Fuchsbau erkennen. Es hingen außerdem noch Bilder von Ginny beim Schlafen, Fred und George in ihrem Laden, ein Bild von Hagrid und Fang, sowie ein Gruppenbild von den Gryffindors an der Wand.

Aber nun hing dort auch noch ein alter, kaputter Schuh. Da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Dumbledore hatte ihr einen Portschlüssel geschickt. Wie konnte sie nur so vergesslich sein? Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und schnappte sich den Schuh. Sie konnte ein Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend spüren. Doch so schnell dieses Gefühl kam war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete sah sie Hogwarts vor sich liegen. Um sie herum huschten Hexen und Zauberer durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade, dem kleinen Hexendorf, in dem sie gerade angekommen war, und eilten hinauf zum Schloss. Hermine schloss sich ihnen an.

Nach wenigen Minuten war sie in der großen Halle angelangt. Die vier großen Haustische sowie der Lehrertisch waren verschwunden. Stattdessen waren lauter kleine Tische im Saal verbreitet. An den Wänden hingen nicht die Wappen von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sondern lange, Schwere, Schwarze Tücher. An einer Wand war ein Buffet aufgebaut. Hermine hielt es nicht aus. Sie wollte wieder kehrt machen, als sie vorsichtig von jemandem am Arm berührt wurde. "Mine, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig nach. Hermine schaute ihr böse in die Augen. Anscheinend war das für Ginny antwort genug und sie zog Hermine an einen Tisch ziemlich weit vorne. Erst jetzt konnte Hermine sehen, dass dort ein Podest mit Rednerpult aufgebaut war. Hier wollte doch etwa keiner eine Rede halten? Sie sah sich um. Überall saßen Magier mit trauriger Miene. Hermine wollte sie anschreien, was ihnen einfiel so zu tun, als ob sie traurig wären. Sie hatten doch alle keinen Grund traurig zu sein. Keiner von denen hatte seine beiden besten Freunde verloren. „Reiß dich zusammen", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst. „was hast du gesagt?", erkundigte sich Ginny. „Nichts", knurrte Hermine zurück. Ginny warf ihr noch einen fragenden Blick zu, wandte sich dann aber nach vorne, wo sich Dumbledore auf das Rednerpult gestellt hatte.

Er sah alt aus. Sein Gesicht war durchzogen von tiefen Falten. Seine Augen strahlten zwar immer noch dieselbe Freundlichkeit aus wie früher, aber es schien, als würden sie an Überwältigungskraft verloren haben. Sein Haar war in den letzten Jahr sichtbar weißer geworden, auch schien es, als würde es ihm schwer fallen, sich aufrecht zu halten. Das ist also der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten heute, dachte sich Hermine, während sie ihn beobachtete.

Dumbledore breitet die Arme aus, wie er es immer zum Schuljahresanfang getan hatte. Nur dieses Mal strahlte er nicht so viel Autorität aus wie sonst.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts"empfing er seine Gäste.

„Wir haben uns heute aus zwei verschiedenen Gründen hier zusammengefunden. Zuerst zum erfreulicheren Teil dieser Rede.", er machte eine kurze Pause. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle und blieb kurz bei Hermine hängen. Die erwiderte den Blick mit so viel Wut, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. Dumbledore wand sich wieder ab.

„Genau vor einem Jahr endeten die grauenhaften Machenschaften von Voldemort" Hermine stellt fest, dass noch immer etliche bei dem Namen zusammen zuckten. Auch Dumbledore schien das zu bemerken

„Aber meine Lieben. Tom Vorlost Riddle ist gestorben. Sie müssen keine Angst mehr davor haben, seinen Namen auszusprechen.", sagte er etwas empört. Viele Hexen und Zauberer vermieden seinen Blick. Doch davon lies sich Dumbledore nicht beirren und führte seine Rede fort.

„Also wo war ich? Ach ja genau. Also vor einem Jahr ist Voldemort eingültig von uns gegangen. Nach etlichen Jahren des Leidens, ist sein Vorhaben, die Welt zu „bereinigen"endlich gescheitert. Wir alle, Reinblüter, Halbblüter, Muggelgeborene, Riesen und jedes Lebewesen auf dieser Welt kann endlich wieder beruhigt schlafen, " sprach er

„Sehen sie mich an, sehen sie welchen Alten Kauz die Schlaflosen Nächte aus mir gemacht haben.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Darauf möchte ich mit ihnen allen Anstoßen"er hob sein Glas und alle in der Halle taten es ihn gleich... Naja fast alle. Genauer gesagt nur eine nicht. Ginny warf Hermine böse Blicke zu, schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder Dumbledore, der wieder zu sprechen begann

„Und nun kommen wir zu dem traurigen Teil dieses Zusammentreffens. Leider hatte dieser Krieg auch viele Opfer gefordert. Egal welcher Abstammung, welcher Nationalität. Viele Helden mussten in diesem Kampf ihr Leben lassen. Ja ich meine Helden. Jeder der sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hat und nicht den bequemen Weg gewählt hat, ist ein Held. Jeder der über seinen Schatten gesprungen ist, seine Ängste über Bord geworfen hat und seine Wut und seine wahren Ansichten gezeigt hat um uns in diesem Kampf beizustehen. Jeder der seine Hoffnungen mit uns geteilt hat. Jeder, der sich nie von seinem Wege hat abbringen lassen. Egal ob sie noch am Leben sind oder verstorben sind, jedem von ihnen möchte ich danken."

Er erhob wieder sein Glas und wieder die ganze Halle, außer einer Person tat es ihn gleich. Ginny verkniff es sich, Hermine wieder böse anzuschauen.

„Wie einige vielleicht bereits draußen gesehen haben, steht vor den Toren der Großen Halle ein Denkmal für alle, die in diesen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten."Hermine sah auf, dieses Denkmal hatte sie ganz übersehen. Sie versuchte über ihre Schulter einem Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen, doch sie musste leider feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war. In der Halle fingen einige an zu tuscheln. Doch es wurde wieder augenblicklich still, als Dumbledore wieder den Mund öffnete.

„Ich möchte Hermine Granger kurz zu mir bitten"Hermine sah sich erschrocken um. Doch bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, schob Ginny sie schon Richtung Podest. Erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie auf Dumbledore zu. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr „In diesen Paket sind noch Persönliche Gegenstände von Harry und Ron. Ich dacht mir, sie würden sie vielleicht gerne haben."Er drückte ihr ein kleines Paket in die hand.

„Miss Granger wollen sie vielleicht ein paar Worte an uns richten?" fragte er nun laut und schob sie sachte auf das Rednerpult. Hermine überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick, sollte sie wirklich hier etwas sagen? Doch da fiel es ihr wieder ein. Enttäuschung freien lauf lassen. Sie räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich habe der Einladung hierher zukommen nur zögernd zu gestimmt. Doch wenn ich jetzt hier stehe und in die verheulten Gesichter schaue, weiß ich wieder, warum ich heute gekommen bin. Ich wollte den ganzen „Helden"in die Gesichter schauen und fragen, Wo wart ihr? Wo wart ihr, als Ron, Harry und ich Voldemort gegenüber standen? Wo wart ihr alle, als Harry und Ron getötet worden sind? Dachtet ihr, der große Harry Potter wird das schon machen? War ja schließlich nicht euer Schicksal. Harry sollte nur mal schnell Voldemort für euch töten. Wo waren die ganzen Leute, die schworen, Harry zu unterstützen, egal was kommen würde? Ja wo waren denn diese ganzen Helden? Keiner von euch machte sich doch die Mühe, nach Harry zu suchen, als er verschwand. Ich und Ron mussten alleine losziehen, weil keiner uns glauben wollte. Ihr seit Schuld. Ihr Auroren, Heiler, Ordenmitglieder ja und auch sie Dumbledore sind daran Schuld, das Harry und Ron tot sind. Sie alle.."

Hermine Stimme gab nach. Tränen schossen ihr in den Augen. Ohne weiter drauf zu achten was um sie herum passierte, rannte sie aus der Halle. Wütend apparierte sie nach Hause. Ich war egal, ob sie deswegen Ärger bekommen würde.

In ihrem Haus angekommen warf sie sich wütend auf ihr Bett. Sie weinte bitterlich in ihr Kissen, als sie spürte wie die Katze sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt hatte. „Na du"wand sich Hermine zu ihr und kraulte ihr den Kopf. „Du erinnerst mich an meiner Katze, die ich in Hogwarts hatte. Keine Ahnung was mit ihr passiert ist. Als Sirius starb verschwand sie auch"Die Katze miaute ihr kurz entgegen. „Hmm du hast ja noch keinen Namen", bemerkte Hermine. „Wie wäre es mit Zephyrinus", schlug Hermine vor. Doch die Katze schien das wenig zu interessieren und schlief schon wieder fest. Mines Blick schweifte durch den Raum.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das Paket, welches ihr Dumbledore gegeben hatte. Sie hatte es bei ihrer Ankunst achtlos in die nächste Ecke geworfen. Sollte sie es auspacken? In Gedanken kämpfte sie mit sich selbst. Schließlich siegte ihre Neugier und sie schnappte sich das Paket.

Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel. Sie fand die Brille von Harry, den Após (Erklärung kommt später), Rons Schachbrett, unter einem Stapel Quidditchhefter lag der „Mude o futuro"(Erklärung kommt auch später) und zwischen ein paar Socken lag die Memória.

Hermine sah das kleine durchsichtige Quadrat entsetzt an. Sie wusste nicht, dass Ron oder Harry so was besessen hatten. Wobei sie eher auf Harry tippte, da es sehr wertvoll war. Sie hatte einmal in einem Buch darüber gelesen und wusste, dass Memória sehr selten waren. Ein Memória war etwas Ähnliches wie ein Denkarium, nur das man seine Erinnerungen nicht selber hinzufügen musste. Im inneren des Quadrates befanden sich der „Pedra da memória" (Stein der Erinnerung) dieser konnte in allen Farben leuchten. Doch selber bestimmen konnte man die Farbe nicht, denn sie spiegelt die tiefsten Gefühle des Besitzers wieder. Bis heute konnte noch kein Wissenschaftler herausfinden, wie ein Memória wirklich funktionierte. Nur wenige hatten es bis jetzt gewagt, in ein fremdes Memória hineinzusehen. Die, die es versucht haben, erzählten, man erlebe alles aus der Sicht der Person mit, welcher das Memória gehörte. Man würde hören, was sie dachten und redeten, spüren was sie fühlten.

Hermine überlegte kurz. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen? Sie war hin- und hergerissen. Vorsichtig hob sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das kleine Quadrat. Sie atmete tief ein und berührte es vorsichtig. Der Raum erleuchtete in einem hellen grün und plötzlich war alles um sie herum schwarz...


	4. Die alte Leier

VamHex

Rudi

original-kp

stella dubh ist es so besser?

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.**

1. Die alte Leier  
_Vorsichtig öffnet Hermine ihre Augen, ein grelles Licht blendet sie. Von weitem konnte sie Stimmen hören. „Wir sehen uns bald, Mann", hörte sie Ron sagen und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Wirklich bald, Harry. Versprochen", Hey, dass war ihre Stimme! Und warum wurde sie von sich selbst Harry genannt? Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das grelle Sonnenlicht und sie sah sich selbst, wie sie zum Abschied winkte. Vorsichtig wand sie ihren Kopf nach Links dort stand ein kräftig gebauter Mann, ein ebenso breiter Junge und eine magere Frau. Plötzlich fing ihr Kopf das Arbeiten an. Onkel Vernon, Cousin Dudley, Tante Petunia, Sirius Tod, Trauer, Sommerferien . Hermine erschrak. War sie etwa in Harrys Körper? Jetzt verstand sie, was es mit dem Memória auf sich hatte. Man schlüpft in den Körper der Person, dem es gehörte!_   
  
Wütend stampfte Onkel Vernon zum Wagen. Immer wieder schimpfte er über Moody. „Hör mir zu. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was sich diese Freaks einbilden, aber ich lass mich nicht erpressen", zischte Vernon leise, aber doch mit einer gewissen schärfe in seiner Stimme, zu ihr.  
  
_Doch Hermine bemerkte das Harry nicht zu hörte. Jeder Versuch, ihn zum zuhören zu bringen, scheiterte. Hermine konnte Harry nicht beeinflussen, sie durfte bloß aus seiner Sicht das Geschehen beobachten. Sie spürte das Harry müde war, und nichts lieber wollte, als sich in sein Bett legen und schlafen._  
  
Da wurde er grob am Arm gepackt. Was sollte Vernon schon gegen eine Horde Auroren tun? Jedem von ihnen links und rechts eine verpassen, wie es auch Dudley bei den Dementoren machen sollte? Damit würde er nicht weit kommen. Harry konnte sich ein kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Was aber zu Harrys Leidwesen sein Cousin (der schon wieder zugenommen haben musste) gesehen hatte und es sofort an Vernon verpetzte. Dieser packte im am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Werd bloß nicht frech"fauchte er Harry an. Petunia eilte schnell herbei „Vernon lass ihn los, bevor die Leute schauen.". Doch als ihr Ehemann nicht sofort reagierte, zog sie Harry mit Gewalt aus Vernons Griff und schob ihn in den Wagen. Vernon und Dudley schauten den beiden irritiert hinterher und stiegen nach einigen Augenblicken des Erstaunens ebenfalls ein. Auf der Fahrt nach Hause, sprach keiner ein Wort.  
  
_Hermine war sprachlos über das gerade Geschehene. Der arme Harry. __  
__Vor ein paar Wochen war sein Pate Sirius gestorben und jetzt durfte er sich für die nächste Zeit mit den Dursleys herum ärgern._   
  
Nur Dudley warf seinem verhassten Cousin immer wieder böse Blicke zu. Nachdem sie die hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatten, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fing an, Harry zu quälen. Er beleidigte ihn, schlug in auf dem Arm und versuchten immer wieder Harry in seinen Würgegriff zu ziehen. Doch Harry ignorierte das alles und blickte aus dem Autofenster.  
  
_Hermine war überrascht das Harry sich nicht wehrte._  
  
Dudley holte wieder zum Schlag aus. „Dudley es langt. Du hörst jetzt sofort auf."Schrie ihn Petunia fast an. Harry wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und blickte seine Tante erschrocken an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick kurz und Harry dachte für einen Augenblick, sie hätte ihn angelächelt. Doch Petunia wandte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und setzte wieder ihren strengen Blick auf. Dudley passte das gar nicht. Er wollte sich dafür bei Harry rächen. Lange überlegte er hin und her, wie er seinen Cousin am besten demütigen konnte. Sie bogen gerade in den Ligusterweg ein, als es ihm einfiel. „Na du Freak. Weinst du dich immer noch in den Schlaf?"Harry sah nicht auf. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Er musste nur noch dieses kurze Stück aushalten.  
  
_Hermine erschrak. Davon hat sie nichts gewusst. Warum hat er ihnen nie was davon erzählt? _  
  
Und schon stand Vernons Wagen vor dem Haus. Schnell sprang Harry aus dem Wagen und holte seinen Koffer und den Käfig für Hedwig, seiner Eule. Vernon schloss die Haustür auf und Harry eilte schnell an ihm vorbei, rannte die Treppe hinauf und verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Müde warf er sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Er schlummerte eine Weile vor sich hin als er sachte von Petunia aufgeweckt wurde. Harry erschrak und Petunia machte ein paar Schritte von Harrys Bett weg. „Entschuldige Harry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Abendbrot ist fertig, aber wenn du lieber weiter schlafen möchtest, leg ich dir was zur Seite."Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. War das seine Tante? Dieselbe Tante, die ihn jahrelang schikaniert hatte? Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Vorsichtig stieg er aus dem Bett und folgte seiner Tante ins Esszimmer. Dort saßen schon sein bulliger Onkel und sein genauso bulliger Cousin am Tisch. Als Harry den Raum betrat, warfen sie ihm böse Blicke zu, beschäftigten sich dann aber wieder mit ihrem Essen. Kaum hat Harry angefangen zu Essen, als Dudley auch schon wieder anfing, ihn zu ärgern und erzählte seinen Eltern, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Harry letzten Sommer im Schlaf geweint hatte. Immer wieder spielte Dudley seinen weinenden Cousin nach. Vernon lachte und Petunia schaute, als würde sie nichts mitbekommen.  
  
_Hermine konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Harry ihr und Ron nichts davon erzählt hatte. Sie wusste zwar, dass Harry Albträume gehabt hatte, aber dass sie so schlimm waren, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Plötzlich erschrak sie. Musste sie etwa auch mit Harry träumen? Nun war sie nicht mehr so begeistert von diesen Memória. Aber dies schien die einzigste Möglichkeit herauszufinden, was in Harry vorgegangen war. Sie zwang sich, sich zusammenzureißen_.   
  
Als dann auch noch Vernon anfing sich über Harry lustig zu machen, sprang dieser auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen.  
  
_Harry reiß dich zusammen wollte sie ihn ermahnen, doch er konnte sie ja nicht hören._  
  
Petunia hielt in auf. Mit strengen Stimme aber freundlichen Blick forderte sie ihn auf sich wieder hinzusetzten und erst dann aufzustehen, wenn alle mit dem Essen fertig seien und sie es erlaubte. Harry sah sie einen Moment an und wunderte sich schon wieder über sie. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war. Doch lies er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken und stocherte in sein Essen herum. „Stimmt das, was Duddy da erzählt?", fragte sie ihn knapp. Harry sah nicht auf. Er wollte nicht mit ihr oder sonst jemanden darüber sprechen. Er hatte sich sogar schon überleg, ob er sich einen Zaubertrank brauen sollte damit er nicht mehr träumte.  
  
_Ach Harry, hast du den in Zaubertränke wirklich so wenig aufgepasst? __  
__So ein Trank wirkt nur für kurze Zeit, und danach sind die Träume viel schlimmer. Hermine hätte ihren Kopf geschüttelt, wenn es ihr eigener und nicht der Harrys gewesen wäre. _  
  
"Deine Tante hat dich was gefragt", zischte ihn Vernon an. Harry sah kurz auf. „Ich hab dich gefragt ob, dass stimmt!", fauchte ihn nun auch Petunia an. Harry nickt leicht. „Na super. Jetzt fängt er vollkommen das spinnen an. Wahrscheinlich dürfen wir ihn jetzt auch noch zum Psychiater schicken. Ich glaub das Beste ist, wir lassen ihn gleich in eine Anstalt einliefern. Wo er auch hingehört. Vielleicht können sie ihm da sein ihr-wisst-schon-was austreiben"schimpfte Vernon wütend.  
  
_Hermine hätte Vernon für diese Aussage am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt. Was fiel ihm ein, so über Harry zu sprechen. Der Mann hatte doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Hermine war so wütend, dass sie nicht auf Harrys Emotionen achtete. _  
  
Harry warf seinem Onkel einem Vernichteten Blick zu, worauf hin dieser zu Boden fiel und nach Luft röchelte. Petunia sprang sofort auf und eilte zu ihrem Mann. Harry wollte so schnell es ging verschwinden. Mit schnellen Schritten wollte er den Raum verlassen, doch... „Du bleibst da. Wir sind noch nicht fertig", zischte Petunia ihn an während sie Vernon auf die Beine half. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Vernon wieder auf seinen Stuhl saß. „Es ist doch verboten, außerhalb deiner Beklopptenschule zu du-weist-schon-was. Hoffentlich schmeißen die dich raus. Das hätten sie schon letztes Jahr machen sollen. Keine Ahnung wie du damals deinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen konntest.", schimpfte Vernon los. „Ich habe nicht gezaubert", gab Harry kühl zurück und musste feststellen, dass seine Verwanden bei dem Wort „zaubern"immer noch zusammenzuckten. „Das werden wir ja merken. Letztes mal haben die dir ja auch so ein Viech geschickt", bemerkte Vernon trocken. Doch es kam keine Eule. Vernon wurde immer wütender „Wo bleibt denn diese verfluchte Eule? Sonst fliegen die hier ja auch ein und aus!"Die vier saßen fast eine Stunde am Tisch, als Petunia schließlich wieder das sprechen begann. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich mein du hast ja keinen Zauberstab benutzt"Vernon und Dudley zuckten bei den Wort „Zauberstab"zusammen. Alle beiden blickten Petunia entsetzt an, wie konnte sie eins dieser bösen Worte in den Mund nehmen? „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Harry leise zurück. „Lüg nicht", schnauzte in Vernon an, der anscheinend wieder gefasst hat. „Kannst du ohne Zauberstab zaubern? Soviel ich weis geht das nicht" frag Petunia neugierig.  
  
_Hermine bemerkte amüsiert, dass die beiden männlichen Dursleys wieder zusammenzuckten. _  
  
Doch Petunia und Harry ignorierten es. Harry hatte das gleiche Gefühl wie letztes Jahr. Als er das erste Mal im Ligusterweg über die Magiewelt gesprochen hatte. Zwar haben sie nur kurz darüber gesprochen, da Harry und Dudley von Dementoren angegriffen worden waren. Aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. „Man kann ohne Zauberstab nur unkontrolliert Zaubern. Nur wenige Zauberer können ohne Zauberstab zaubern, und wenn, dann nur einfache Zaubersprüche." Erklärte Harry er wusste nicht warum Petunia das so dringend wissen wollte. „Und du kannst das?", fragte nun Vernon. „Nein", antworte Harry leise. „Aber was war das dann gerade?"forschte Petunia nach. „Dafür konnte ich nichts. Das ist mehr aus meinen Unterbewusstsein passiert. Anscheinend ging der Zauber von meiner Wut aus"erklärte Harry mehr sich selbst, als den andern. Die Dursleys schauen ihn mit großen Augen an. Wieder sprach keiner ein Wort. „Heißt das du kannst deine Magie nicht kontrollieren wenn du wütend bist?", flüsterte Petunia erschrocken. Doch Harry wusste es selber nicht so genau, deswegen nickte er nur kurz.  
  
_Oh Harry, nein. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Harry hatte es also gewusst und es verborgen. Warum nur? Ihr wurde langsam so einiges klar._  
  
Die Dursleys warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu. „Ok, Du darfst jetzt aufstehen", sprach Vernon zu ihm und Harry konnte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. Schnell stand Harry vom Tisch auf, vor der Tür hielt er kurz inne. Das war seine Chance. „Kann ich den Tagesprophet abonnieren?"fragte er seine Tante und seinen Onkel schnell.  
  
_Hermine freute sich. Das war eine gute Idee._  
  
Die beiden blickten erschrocken auf. „Denn was?", fragte Vernon. „Die Tageszeitung der Zauberer", antwortete Petunia an Harrys stelle. Harry war überrascht wie viel sie doch über seiner Welt wusste. „Ich bezahl für solchen Schwachsinn keinen Cent. Für was brauchst du eigentlich ne Zeitung? Kein Junge in deinem Alter interessiert sich für so was. Letztes Jahr wolltest du die ganze Zeit nachrichten schauen und jetzt willst du auch noch ne Zeitung", zischte Vernon ihn an. „Ich würde ihn selber bezahlen", gab Harry schnell zurück. Er erwähnte lieber nicht, dass er eigentlich wissen wollte, was in „seiner"Welt vor sich ging. Vor allem wollte er wegen Voldemort auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Vernon wollte schon etwas sagen als Petunia das Wort ergriff. „Na gut, dann les halt diese komische Zeitung."„Wenn Harry eine Zeitung lesen darf, möchte ich auch eine haben"meldete sich Dudley zu Wort. Alle blickten ihn erschrocken an. „Da siehst du. Der verwirrt unser armes Baby total."Beschwerte sich Vernon und sah seine Sohn besorgt an. Harry wollte sich nicht länger an den Gespräch beteiligen, er hatte ja die Erlaubnis. Schnell ran er die Treppe zu seinen Zimmer hoch und schnappte sich ein Stück Papier und schrieb an den Tagespropheten. Vorsichtig öffnete er den Käfig von Hedwig und streichelte ihr sacht über ihr weißes Gefieder. Die Eule gurrte leise ohne dass Harry sie auffordern musste kletterte sie auf seinen Arm. Einfühlsam band er ihr die Nachricht am Bein fest. „Bring das zum Tagespropheten und komm so schnell er geht zurück", bat er sie leise. Die Eule knabberte, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hat, leicht an seinem Finger, streckte ihre Flügel aus und verschwand in sternenklaren Himmel. Harry sah ihr noch einen Moment lang nach und wollte das Fenster schließen. Doch er ließ es doch lieber offen damit Hedwig wieder in ihren Käfig konnte. Müde schmiss er sich auf Bett und schlief sofort ein. Als die Sonne wieder aufging, flog Hedwig zu Harry ins Bett und knabberte freudig an seiner Nase herum. Dieser drehte sich daraufhin auf den Rücken. Doch seine Eule ließ sich davon nicht beirren und knabberte an seinen Ohren weiter. Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und blickte in zwei kleine graue Augen. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und sprang aus dem Bett. Hedwig beschwerte sich lautstark und flog auf dem Fensterbrett. Harry sah sich das kleine etwas in seinem Bett genauer an und musste feststellen, dass es eine tote Maus war. „Ist die etwa für mich?", fragte er seine Eule vorsichtig. Diese flog freudig zu ihren Besitzer und machte sich wieder über sein Ohr her. Harry musste kurz auflachen.  
  
_PACK DAS DING WEG. Hermine ekelte sich. Warum musste Hedwig unbedingt eine tote Maus zu Harry ins Bett legen? Nein Harry! Fass das nicht an. _  
  
Mit den Fingerspitzen backte er die Tote Maus und hielt sie Hedwig hin „Da, ich mag heute nicht unbedingt eine Maus essen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du großen Hunger hast"Hedwig schnappte sich die Maus, wobei die fast auch Harrys Finger erwischte und schwang sich in ihren Käfig. Harry wollte sich nicht mit ansehen wie seine Eule die Maus fraß, deswegen zog er sich schnell an und ging in die Küche. Seine Tante machte gerade das Frühstück und sein Onkel blätterte bereits in der Zeitung. Als Harry den Raum betrat sahen beide kurz auf und widmeten sich sofort wieder ihrer „Arbeit"„Harry geh und weck Dudley auf", befahl ihm sein Onkel hinter der Zeitung. Harry drehte um und stieg die Treppe wieder hinauf. Sollte er jetzt wirklich sein Cousin aufwecken? Harry wusste wie Dudley drauf war, wenn er nicht ausgeschlafen hatte, dass könnte auch ein Grund gewesen sein, warum Vernon ihn geschickt hatte. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür seines Cousin und öffnete sie dann einen Spalt. „RAUS"brüllte sein Cousin ihm sofort entgegen. Und Harry brachte nur ein leises „Frühstück"hervor. Kaum hatte das Wort seine Lippen verlassen, überrannte ihn sein Cousin fast und hetze die Treppe hinunter. Harry knallte gegen die Wand und sah seinem Cousin hinterher.  
  
_So ein Trampel. Hermine versucht den Kopf zu schütteln aber es brachte nichts. _  
  
Langsam lief auch er die Treppe wieder hinunter während er sich den Kopf rieb. Er saß noch keine fünf Minuten am Esstisch als er ein leichtes Kratzen am Fenster hörte. „EULE", quetschte Vernon mit vollem Mund heraus. Schnell sprang Harry zum Fenster, nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und steckte ihr das Geld in den dafür vorgesehenen Beutel. Er bemerkte die neugierigen aber auch verachtete Blicke in seinem Rücken. Doch das war er schon gewohnt. Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl nieder, und sah sich die Titelseite des Tagespropheten an. Dort lächelte ihm ein kleiner Magier entgegen. Da Harry ihn nicht kannte beachtete er in kaum. Als er umblätterte verschlug es ihm jedoch die Sprache.  
  
_Tja mein Lieber, da schaust du was?_


	5. Bitte frag nicht wer ich bin

Bitte Frag nicht wer ich bin  
  
„Dad der Mann, da auf Harrys Zeitung bewegt sich"„Duddy, Fotos können sich nicht bewegen", versuchte Vernon seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. „Aber, schau doch", widersprach Dudley. Genervt blickte Vernon von seiner Zeitung auf und warf schnell einen Blick zu Harry. Dieser starrte total entsetzt irgendwas in seinen komischen Propheten an. „Da hast du es Dudley, der Mann auf dem Foto bewegt sich ....", geschockt brach Vernon seinen Satz ab. Der Mann bewegt sich ja wirklich  
  
_Hermine musste bei den Anblick der zwei entsetzten Dursleys lachen. Aber schnell wand sie sich wieder Harry zu. Dieser las immer noch den Zeitungsartikel. _  
  
**Der Berühmte Harry Potter ****  
****Von Jens Langhans **  
Gestern Abend erreichte uns die Schreckensnachricht, dass er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, und seine Todesesser wieder aktiv sind. In der Abenddämmerung wurden vier Zauberfamilien getötet. Jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Deswegen blickt die ganze Zaubernation nun auf einen einzigen jungen Mann. Den „Jungen, der Lebt". Es scheint als sei Harry Potter der einzigste, der uns jetzt noch vor einer großen Katastrophe retten kann. Wie wir erfahren durften, versuchten Albus Dumbledore (gegenwärtiger Schulleiter von Hogwarts) und Harry Potter schon seit einem Jahr vergebens uns darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Du-weist-schon-wer zurück ist. Doch unser Zauberminister Mr. Fudge hat mit allen Mitteln versucht, es vor uns zu verbergen. Deswegen fordern die Magier ganz Großbritanniens den Rücktritt Fudges und eine Neuwahl für geeigneten Minister. Viele hoffen, dass Albus Dumbledore oder Harry Potter diesen Platz einnehmen. Doch Dumbledore hat sofort klargestellt, dass er mit der Stelle als Schulleiter mehr als zufrieden und vollkommen vereinnahmt ist und Harry Potter nicht infrage kommt. Er meint, die Gründe lägen ja wohl auf der Hand.  
  
Doch wie der Minister hat auch Albus Dumbledore so einiges vor der Öffentlichkeit verschwiegen. So durften wir aus einer sicheren Quelle erfahren, dass Harry Du-weist-schon-wen bereits in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts wiederbegegnet sei. Bisher soll Harry ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, bereits viermal die Stirn geboten haben. So oft wie noch keiner zuvor. Der einzigste, vor dem Du-weist-schon-wer immer wieder geflüchtet ist, ist Albus Dumbledore selbst. Auch wurde bekannt, dass Harry Potter angeblich bei der Flucht von Sirius Black mitgeholfen haben soll. Sirius war Harrys Pate, der beste Freund seines Vaters und auch der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James Potter. Den Berichten vieler Augenzeugen nach, ist Sirius Black bei einem Angriff im Ministerium gestorben.  
  
Wir sind alle gespannt, welche Überraschungen Harry Potter und Albus Dumbledore noch auf Lager haben und blicken alle mit Freuden auf den Tag, an dem Harry uns endgültig von Du-weist-schon-wem befreien wird. Denn es scheint so, als sei er der einzigste, der uns helfen kann.  
  
Ab morgen wird es ein Extrablatt für Sie in ihrem Tagespropheten geben, mit einer Harry-Potter-Kolumne, die uns durch die vergangenen Schuljahre von Harry Potter führt. Sie erhalten ausführliche Berichte, Aussagen von Augenzeugen und viele Informative Interviews.   
  
„Die Üben ja überhaupt kein Druck aus", flüstert Harry mehr zu sich selbst, aber laut genug das es die Dursleys verstanden. „Wer übt Druck aus"wollte der neugierige Dudley wissen. Bevor Harry irgendwas erwidern konnte riss sein Onkel Harry die Zeitung aus der Hand. Er lachte laut auf. „Petunia hör dir das mal an"und er lass laut den Zeitungsbericht vor. Immer wieder gab er seine Kommentare dazu ab: „Der junge der lebt, dass ich nicht lache. Hätten wir dich nicht aufgenommen, wärst du doch vor die Hunde gegangen. Ich hab doch schon immer gesagt, dass ihr Freaks nicht richtig im Kopf seit! Wollen ihn als Minister. Na was ist den los, junge der lebt? Wann gehst du denn endlich und spielst den Retter?"fragte er Harry sarkastisch. Petunia nahm ihrem Mann die Zeitung aus de Hand und überflog ihn schnell.  
„Harry, stimmt das"„Was?"gab Harry schnell zurück. Er wusste das dies nicht de Art Gespräch würden werde, die er mit den Dursleys führen wollte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder mit ihnen über seine Welt sprechen. Langsam wurde ihm das alles unheimlich.  
  
_Ach komm Harry was ist den schon so schlimm daran, wenn du mit ihnen darüber sprichst? Vielleicht verstehen sie dich dann besser. Schaden kann es auf jeden Fall nicht. _  
  
„Das alles, was hier steht"fuhr Petunia fort.  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die mich wirklich als Minister haben wollen. Bis jetzt hat mich noch keiner gefragt. Und das mit den Todesserangriffen hab ich nicht mitbekommen. Deswegen wollte ich ja unbedingt den Tagespropheten. Damit ich solche Sache erfahre."Für diese Antwort erntete Harry einen bösen Blick von seiner Tante. „Ich meinte das andere", zischte sie ihn leise an.  
„Ich unterbreche euch beide ja ungern. Aber was sind bitte Todesser?" unterbrach Vernon seine Frau und Harry. Ihm gefiel es irgendwie, dass seine Frau Harry nicht wieder im Schutz nahm, sondern ihn auch angiftete.  
„Todesser sind die Anhänger von Voldemort"  
„Ach und warum steht hier nichts von diesen Waldifort sondern von diesem... Warte mal, hier steht ja gar kein Name!"  
„Ja, weil nur wenige sich trauen, seinen Namen auszusprechen"erklärte Harry.  
„Wieso traut sich keiner, seinen Namen auszusprechen? was ist daran so schlimm Fortiwort auszusprechen?"Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, seinen Onkel zu verbessern.  
„Ich weis es nicht"Harry überlegte kurz und fuhr dann fort „Die meisten haben Angst Voldemorts Name auszusprechen."  
„Aber du sprichst ihn doch aus, diesen Hundehort"Wäre diese Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Harry das Lachen kaum verkneifen können.  
„Ich hab ja auch keine Angst"  
  
_Hundhort, Waldifort, Fortiwort sag mal, ist der echt so schwerhörig. Welcher Name fällt Dursley denn noch ein. Was ist an VOL-DE-MORT so schwer? Harry, versuch es doch mal mit Tom Riddle. Vielleicht kann er sich das merken. Obwohl es mir lieber wäre, den Namen nicht aus einem Muggelmund zu hören! _  
  
„Ach die ganzen ihr-wisst-schon-was haben Angst vor diesem Voldemort, nur der mutige kleine Harry Potter nicht.", zog ihn Vernon auf. Harry antwortete nicht sondern nickte nur. „Also Harry stimmt das mit Sirius Black?"wollte nun Petunia wissen.  
Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl. Wieso wollte sie das wissen und wieso musste sie jetzt unbedingt mir Sirius kommen. Er schaute bedrückt auf den Tisch und bekam kein Ton raus. „Das verstehe ich jetzt alles nicht!"Petunia sah Harry für einen Moment an und sprach dann weiter „Wieso hilfst du dem Mann, der Schuld daran ist, dass Lily und James tot sind?"  
Harry sah auf. Das war des erste mal das er seine Tante die Namen seiner Eltern aussprechen hörte. „Er ist unschuldig"flüsterte Harry kaum hörbar.  
„Du glaubst ja wohl auch alles, was man dir erzählt, oder?"fuhr ihn Vernon an  
„Was macht dich da so sicher, das Black unschuldig ist?"erkundigte sich Petunia.  
„Weil nicht Sirius sondern Peter der Geheiminswahrer war"antworte Harry trocken.  
„Was ist den jetzt bitteschön wieder ein Geheimnisbader?"Warf Vernon ein. Und Harry begann ihnen von seinem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts zu erzählen: Als er von hier weggelaufen war, wie er gelernt hat, die Dementoren zu verjagen, wie er herausgefunden hat, dass Sirius Black sein Pate war, wie Sirius Ron zur Heulenden Hütte brachte, dass aus Rons Ratte plötzlich Peter Pettigrew wurde, wie Remus zu einen Werwolf wurde und wie er und Hermine mit den Zeitumkehrer Sirius und Seidenschnabel gerettet hatten. Das einzigste, was er nicht erwähnte war, dass er seine Eltern hörte, wenn die Dementoren ihm zu nahe kamen. Er hatte kaum etwas weggelassen und beantworte geduldig die Fragen von Vernon und Petunia. Nachdem er ihnen erklärt hatte, was ein Animagus, die Peitschende Weide, die Heulende Hütte und noch vieles mehr waren, blickten die Dursleys ihn an. Ihre Blicke waren verwirrt und sie schienen das ganze zu verarbeiten. Still schweigend saßen die vier am Tisch. Petunia war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand „ Das ist also alles in deinem dritten Jahr passiert. Und jetzt erzähl uns von deinem ersten!"Harry konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade geschah. Seine Verwanden hatten sich bisher nicht für Harry und seine Zeit in Hogwarts interessiert. Nicht mal ansatzweise! Zögernd erzählte er ihnen von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Und das Spiel wiederholte sich immer wieder, bis Harry zum Ende des fünften Schuljahres angekommen war. Nur die Prophezeiung ließ er lieber weg genauso wie die Schatten seiner Eltern, die aus Voldemorts Zauberstab gekommen waren.  
  
_Hermine merkte, dass es Harry anfangs schwergefallen war, den Dursleys über seine Zeit in Hogwarts zu erzählen, aber nach einiger Zeit war er sichtlich erleichtert, dass er endlich einmal mit jemandem, der nicht die gleichen Vorurteile hatte, wie die Zauberer, darüber sprechen konnte. Mit jemanden, der ihn nicht als Held oder Erlöser ansah. Bei den Dursleys war er einfach nur Harry. Naja fast zu mindestens. Geduldig beantwortete er jede Frage, wie dumm sie auch zu scheinen mochte. Erschrocken stellte Hermine fest, dass es bereits späht am Nachmittag war. Auch Harry und die Dursleys schienen dies zu bemerken und langsam löste sich die kleine Gemeinschaft auf. _  
  
Müde und erschöpft vom vielen erzählen ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett fallen. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er bis vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Er konnte nicht beurteilen, ob es richtig oder falsch gewesen war, hier über die vergangenen Ereignisse geredet zu haben. Aber im Moment fühlte es sich noch richtig an. Doch Harry hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass sich das bald ändern würde...   
  
_Da könntest du Recht haben. Wie sagt man so schön? „Die Ruhe vor den großen Sturm"_


	6. Was weist du schon

Harry hatte noch tief und fest geschlafen, als ein lautes BUMS ihn aus seinen Träumen riss. Vorsichtig schaute er sich in seinem Zimmer um, doch das Geräusch war wohl von der Straße gekommen, was jedoch trotzdem sehr ungewöhnlich war. Er hatte sich kaum angezogen, als er schon einen wütend schreienden Vernon aus der Küche kommen hörte: „HARRY, DU KOMMST AUF DER STELLE HERUNTER!"So schnell er konnte stürzte er die Treppe hinunter und prallte direkt auf seinen Cousin, der sich ebenfalls so schnell es seine kurzen, dicken Beine zuließen, in die Küche eilte. Harry war sich nicht sicher ob Dudley der Hunger oder die Neugier darüber, was Harry nun schon wieder angestellt hatte, in die Küche trieben. Die beiden hatten die Küche kaum betreten, als sie auch schon bemerkten, warum Vernon heute Morgen schon wieder so miese Laune hatte. Dieser brachte nur ein röchelndes „EULEN!"heraus und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher. Harrys Blick glitt zum Küchentisch. Dieser war zusammengebrochen, mindestens 50 Eulen hockten auf den Überresten und schnatterten und kreischten tatkräftig. Als sie Harry entdeckten stürmten alle auf ihn zu, um ihm als erstes ihren Brief zu überreichen. Harry schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hände vors Gesicht zu schlagen, als er schon unter den Tieren begraben wurde. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich freigekämpft hatte und hielt nun einen großen Stapel Briefe in de Hand.  
  
_Ich kann mit schon denken warum du diese ganzen Briefe erhalten hast. Das gleiche spielte sich schon damals vor ein paar Monaten ab, als Harry für den „Klitterer"das Interview gegeben hat. Komm schau nach was die Leser dir geschrieben haben._

Neugierig beäugte auch Dudley den Briefstapel in Harrys Hand, doch Vernon schien sich nicht für sie zu interessieren. „Was fällt dir ein? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, ich will diese Viecher nicht in MEINEM Haus haben? Aber nein der berühmte Harry Potter macht ja, was er will. Du denkst wohl, weil deine Freaks dich für was Besonderes halten, kannst du machen was du willst? Da hast du dich aber geschnitten, mein Lieber. Hier in meinem Haus gelten andere Regeln. Von mir aus kannst du gehen und bei euch Bekloppten den Helden spielen. Du nutzt das anscheinend aus, dass diese Freaks dich vergöttern!"beim letzten Satz warf er einen bösen Blick auf die Briefe in Harrys Hand.  
_  
__Harry sag jetzt nichts was dir schaden könnte. Lass ihn doch einfach. Er hat keine Ahnung. Von dem was du ihm erzählt hast, hat er nichts verstanden. Er denkt wohl du hast mit deinem Zauberstab einfach ein paar mal vor Voldemorts Augen hin und her gefuchtelt und der ist dann Tod umgefallen. Woher hätte er es zu dem Zeitpunkt auch wissen sollen, was es bedeutet, Voldemort oder einem Todesesser gegenüber zu stehen?!_  
  
Doch das war alles zu viel für Harry. Er konnte doch nichts dafür, dass der Tagesprophet eine Kolumne über ihn schrieb. Was konnte er dafür, dass manche Hexen und Zauberer sich angesprochen fühlten und Harry Briefe schrieben. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er schon zu schreien begonnen. „Was weißt du schon? Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung. Denkst du vielleicht, mir gefällt es, berühmt zu sein für etwas, woran ich mich nicht einmal erinnern kann? Für etwas, wofür ich gar nichts kann? Ich verzichte auf all das, wenn meine Eltern und Sirius wieder leben würden! Weist du was ich höre, wenn die Dementoren sich mir nähern? Ich höre meine Eltern, kurz bevor sie gestorben sind. Ich höre meine Mutter betteln! Als ich in meinem vierten Jahr gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe, sind ihre Geister aus seinen Zauberstab gekommen und haben mit mir geredet. Sie haben ihn aufgehalten, damit ich fliehen kann. Du hast keine Ahnung wie es ist, wenn die ganze Welt zu dir aufblickt und hofft, dass du eine Prophezeiung zu ihren Gunsten erfühlst, die einfach nicht erfüllbar ist. Ja du hast richtig gehört: die Prophezeiung. Ich hab sie gehört. Entweder stirbt Voldemort oder ich. Nur einer von uns beiden kann überleben. Und glaub mir, wenn Voldemort gewinnen sollte, habt ihr ein riesengroßes Problem, denn Voldemort hasst alle Muggel! Und weist du was das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist? Vielleicht wäre ich gar nicht der Auserwählte gewesen! Es gibt da nämlich noch einen Jungen, auf dem die Prophezeiung hätte zutreffen können. Aber Voldemort hat sich für mich entschieden und mich gekennzeichnet" bei den letzten Worten strich er seine Haare aus seiner Stirn und zeigte auf seine Narbe.  
  
Die Dursleys blickten ihn entsetzt an. Natürlich hatten sie schon des öfteren erlebt, wie Harry sauer wurde, aber so hatten sie ihn noch nie brüllen hören. Keiner der drei traute sich nur ein Wort zu sagen. Schließlich meldete sich Petunia zu Wort. Doch dieses mal, war Harry zum ersten mal nicht überrascht.   
„Was willst du damit sagen, vielleicht bist du nicht der auserwählte?" ihre Stimme zitterte. „In der Prophezeiung war vom einen Jungen die rede, welcher am letzten Tag im Juli auf die Welt kommen soll und dessen Eltern bereits dreimal Voldemort entkommen seien. Neville Longbottems Eltern sind, ebenso wie meine, dreimal Voldemort entkommen und auch er ist Ende Juli geboren. Er könnte also genauso in der Prophezeiung gemeint sein. Doch Dumbledore ist sich sicher das ich gemeint bin."Erklärte Harry kühl ohne seinen wütenden Blick von Vernon zu richten. „Das heißt, dass Lily gestorben ist, weil Voldemort die Prophezeiung vielleicht falsch gedeutet hat und dass, wenn du nicht gewinnst, sie umsonst gestorben ist? Heißt das alles, meine kleine Schwester könnte noch leben, wenn der andere Junge...?"Harry blickte erschrocken seiner Tante hinterher, die aus dem Raum gestürzt war. Vernon, Dudley und Harry blickten ihr entsetzt hinter her. „Ihr beide baut den Tisch wieder auf und geht dann in eure Zimmer und kommt erst wieder raus, wenn ich es euch erlaube"warf Vernon Dudley und Harry entgegen bevor er den Raum verlassen wollte. „Aber Dad, „Warum soll ich Harry dabei helfen, denn Tisch wieder aufzubauen? Ich..." weiter kam er nicht den Vernon brüllte über seine Schulter „Du tust, was ich dir sage!"und stampfte die Treppe hinauf.   
  
_Hermine dachte lange über das gerade geschehene nach. Harry hatte es zwar nie vor ihr oder Ron so direkt ausgesprochen, doch sie hatten schon eine Vermutung, was in Harry vorging. Er hatte es wirklich nicht leicht. Die ganze Zeit saß er zwischen den Stühlen: Von den einen als Helden angesehen, von den anderen gehasst. Nur die wenigsten sahen in ihm den Harry Potter, der er ja eigentlich war. Nicht der Harry, der sie- Hermine- vor Voldemort gerettet hatte... und wieder retten sollte. Keiner wollte den Harry sehen, der ohne Eltern aufgewachsen war, stattdessen bei Verwandten, die ihn Jahrelang das Leben zu Höhle gemacht hatten. Nein, Harry hatte die Rolle als Goldjungen nie richtig genießen können... __  
_  
Es war bereits Mittag als die beiden den Tisch wieder repariert hatten. Stillschweigend liefen sie die Treppe hinauf. Doch bevor Harry die Tür zu seinen Zimmer schloss, hörte er noch Dudleys Stimme „Du bist an allem Schuld, hätte dich dieser Voldimort bloß getötet!"„Das wünsch ich mir auch"waren die letzten Worte die Harry zu Dudley sprach. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder. Deprimiert starrte er die Decke an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, als er Hedwig kommen hörte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn feststellen, dass es bereits nach Mittenacht war. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie sein Magen knurrte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Sollte er sich trauen in die Küche zu schleichen, um sich dort etwas zu Essen zu holen? Er zögerte einen Moment, doch da fiel sein Blick auf seinen Koffer. Er hatte ja den Tarnumhang von seinen Vater dabei. Schnell warf er sich den Umhang über und schlich die Treppe hinunter. Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten lief er direkt auf den Kühlschrank zu und schnappte sich etwas zu essen.  
So schnell er konnte stopfte er sich das Essen in den Mund. Er wollte keine unnötige Zeit verschwenden. Jeden Moment könnte ein Dursley hier auftauchen. Hastig zog er den Tarnumhang zu recht und lief wieder in sein Zimmer. Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf sein Bett schmeißen, als sein Blick auf eine große Schachtel am Boden glitt. Die Schachtel war so groß, dass ein kleines Kind sich darin verstecken konnte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er die Schachtel anstarrte. Ein lautes "Plopp"riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er konnte nicht erkennen wer da gerade neben ihn appiert war und wollte gerade schon etwas sagen, als er ein leises „Impedimenta"hörte und alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde. 


	7. Rückkehr

Eine starke Kraft zog an Hermine und wieder begann sich alles um sie zu drehen. Ein greller Lichtstrahl zwang sie dazu, ihre Augen zu schließen. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, öffnete sie vorsichtig ihre Augen. Neugierig blickte Hermine sich um. Erleichtert, aber auch etwas enttäuscht, stellte sie fest, dass sie wieder zu Hause war. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in die braunen Augen von Ginny. Diese starrte Hermine mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was machst du hier?"zischte Hermine Ginny an. „Ich wollte schauen wie es dir geht. Ist das das, was ich denke?"mit ihren langen dünnen Fingern zeigte sie auf das Memória. Hermine schaute ihre Freundin herausfordern an. „Wo hast du das her?"bohrte Ginny nach ohne auf Hermines Blick zu achten „Von Harry", gab Hermin trocken zurück. Die rothaarige blickt erschrocken auf. Schließlich ließ sie sich seufzend neben Hermine auf den Boden fallen. Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick. „Hast du gewusst, wie deine Brüder Harry vor dem 6. Schuljahr in den Fuchsbau gebracht haben?"Die jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben ihn erstarren lassen"Ginny konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen „So was in der Art hab ich mir schon gedacht. Aber was anderes ist man von Fred und George ja auch nicht gewöhnt"Nun musste auch Hermine grinsen. „Erinnerst du dich, als sie von ihrer Muggelwelt-Entdeckungstour zurückkamen?"Ginny brach in schallendes Lachen aus. „Du meinst als sie „Abstand von der Magie"gewinnen wollten?" Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Und wie ich mich daran erinnere. Als Fred das erste Mal einen Fernseher gesehen hatte, wollte er hineinspringen um ein Kind aus einem brennenden Haus zu retten. Das Ergebnis war eine Beule auf seiner Stirn und eine gebrochenen Nase." Ginny konnte sich kaum vor lachen halten und brachte nur ein Kopfnicken zustande. „Oder als George zufällig Spiderman gesehen hat und dann unbedingt auch solche Kräfte wie Peter Parker haben wollte. Ich habe schon auf den Tag gewartet, an dem er versuchen würde, sich an einem Spinnfaden von Haus zu Haus zu schwingen.", erwiderte Hermine.  
„Hey so komisch war das gar nicht", kam es plötzlich von der Tür her. Hermine und Ginny wirbelten ihre Köpfe herum und blickten ihn die grinsenden Gesichter der Weaslyzwillingen. „Wieso seit ihr.."began Hermine doch Fred schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ginny hat uns von deinen Auftritt bei der Gedenkfeier erzählt und da wollten wir mal schauen ob du jemand umgebracht hast"Ginny lachte auf und Hermine warf den Wealsys böse Blicke zu. „Anfangs haben wir uns zwar etwas schwer getan, aber nach einiger Zeit sind wir ganz gut ohne Magie klargekommen. Aber wie wir immer wieder betont haben, haben wir während während unserer „Muggelzeit"auch etwas Sinnvolles gemacht.„ erklärte Fred lachend. George sprach für seinen Bruder weiter „ Wir haben zum Beispiel Muggelsüßigkeiten, -medikamente und -putzmitte entdeckt."  
„Oh ja daran erinnre ich mich", antworte Hermine entsetzt. „Am laufenden Band hörte man lautes Krachen oder man sah Rauch durchs Schlüsselloch aufsteigen. Ich hatte schon Angst davor, was ihr beiden wohl entwickeln würdet."„Und ich durfte dann auch noch euer Versuchskaninchen spielen"warf Ginny ein. „Euere komischen Tabletten! Ich hab den ganzen Abend wie verrückt aus dem Mund geschäumt. Dad dachte schon, ich hätte Tollwut. Und ihr hattet noch nicht mal einen Gegenmittel"„Stimmt, dass hab ich total vergessen", flüsterte Fred gespielt Ernst. „Genauso wie unser „Schmutzmittel". Mom hätte uns am liebsten auf dem Jupiter gejagt, als sie ihre total verschmutzte Küche sah." Hermine schüttelte sich bei den Gedanken. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war die Küche der Weaslys ein Schlachtfeld aus schmutzigem Geschirr, Essenresten und Müll gewesen und sie war sich sicher gewesen, sie hätte eine Ratte durch die Mülllandschaft rennen sehen. Mrs. Weasly begann schon auf die Zwillinge einzuschimpfen, als sie das Gegenmittel präsentiert hatten und die Küche sauberer war, als jemals zuvor. Mrs. Weasly hatte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen können, denn ihre Lieblingspfanne, deren Boden schon total verbrannt war und die sie nicht mehr sauber bekam, strahlte wie neu.  
  
„Das lustigste an dem Sommer war aber Rons Ritt auf seinem Koffer"unterbrach Fred Hermines Gedanken. „Klar, für euch war das lustig, schließlich wart ihr nicht der Grund weswegen er ausgebremst wurde", unterbrach Ginny ihren großen Bruder.  
„Was konnen wir denn dazu, das Ron die Kontrolle über seinen Koffer verlor und die Treppe hinuntergerutscht ist?"erkundigt sich Fred frech grinsend. „Ich könnte schwören ihr hattet eure Finger im Spiel"meldete sich nun auch Hermine wieder zu Wort. Die Zwilinge grinsten sich viel sagend an.  
„Das Schuljahr hat für euch aber auch Ereignisreich angefangen", lenkte George vom Thema ab.  
„Meinst du die Sache, dass von 25 Erstklässern, nur drei nach Gryffindor, Hufflepuff sowie Ravenclaw jeweils 5 neue Mitschüler bekamen, und die ollen Slytherins ganze 12 Neue hatten?"fragte Ginny nach. „ja klar, das war ja auch das Schlimmste, was euch passieren konnte. 12 neue Slytherins die euch das Leben zur Hölle gemacht haben", gab Fred nun sarkastisch zurück. „man Ginny stell dich nicht so dumm an! Ich meinte natürlich das Harry schon am ersten Tag in Hogwarts ohnmächtig wurde. Sonst ließ er sich immer Zeit bis das Schuljahr fast vorbei war."  
„Hatte das eigentlich was mit dem Após zu tun?"richtet sich Ginny an Hermin, aber nicht ohne ihren großen Bruder noch vernichtende Blicke zu zuwerfen.  
Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick. Wie sollte sie das am besten erklären. Doch diese Entscheidung nahm ihr George ab. „ich glaub kaum, dass dieses komische Ding irgendwas damit zu tun hat. Schließlich habt ihr das doch viel später gefunden oder?"  
„Ja stimmt. Und ich glaub kaum, dass Harry deswegen ohnmächtig geworden ist" antwortete Hermine schnell.  
„Na, dann lass mal hören, was damals eigentlich los war."Bohrte Fred nach und machte es sich neben Ginny auf dem Boden bequem.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein fettes Dankeschön an VamHex, Rudi, stella dubh, choga & Fidi-1.

stella dubh ich bin gerne Fies. Gewöhn ich daran, dass ich an solchen Stellen aufhöre ;)

VamHex (mein/e treuste/r Leser/in (Sorry weis jetzt net ob du weiblich oder männlich bist))der Titelname war falsch. Die Story entwickelt sich ganz anderes als ich das wollte gg

Rudi so sollte es auch in Wirklichkeit sein

choga dein Wunsch sei mir befehl lol

Fidi-1 danke, danke

Hmm tut mir leid, das ich so selten auf ihre Reviews eingehe, aber ich werde mich bessern. Desweitern möchte ich alle Leser/innen auffordern mir ein total Liebes, oder ewig gemeines Review zu schreiben. Wobei letzteres nicht so gerne gesehen ist :)

So weil eine Lesern in einen Harry Potter Forum mich gefragt hat Memória, Apos, Mude o futuro auf Deutsch heißt und welche Sprache das ist. Dachte ich mir sag ich es euch hier auch binichnetnett

Die Sprache ist Portugiesisch.  
Hab sie einfach von einer Freundin übersetzen lassen.  
Ich weis nicht wie ich sie euch am besten Übersetze ohne zu viel zu verraten.  
Die Übersetzungen ist aber nicht bindend.  
  
Mude o futuro - Es ändert die Zukunft  
Após - Nachher  
Memória – Gedächtnis

* * *

Hermine winkelte ihre Beine an und blickte in die Runde. Drei Weaslys schauten sie herausfordernd an. Hermine seufzte schwer und begann zu erzählen.  
„Also. Harry und Ron haben sich während des Willkommensessens darüber aufgeregt, dass Slytherin die meisten Erstklässler bekommen hat. Als wir Aufgegessen hatten, wollten wir in den Gryffindorturm gehen. Ich blickte mich noch mal um und bemerkte, wie Snapes Blick auf dem Tisch der Slytherins ruhte. In seinem Blick lag etwas Zorniges. Plötzlich fasste sich Harry an seine Narbe und wurde Ohnmächtig. Bevor Ron oder ich reagieren konnten war Dumbledore zur Stelle. Er hob Harry hoch und trug ihn aus der großen Halle."  
  
„Wieso hat Dumbledore Harry eigentlich aus der Halle getragen und nicht mit einem Zauber schweben lassen?"unterbrach Ginny Hermines Erzählung. Die überlegte einen Augenblick bevor sie zugab, dass sie es nicht wusste.  
„Wahrscheinlich war er genauso geschockt wie wir. Aber es lag wohl auch daran, dass Dumbledore Harry nicht wie einen normalen Schüler behandelt... selbst wenn er es gern täte. Natürlich kannte er Harrys Aufgabe und er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall im Weg stehen. Aber trotzdem wollte er Harry so gut es ging beschützen. Er hat sich immer wahnsinnige Sorgen um Harry gemacht, mehr als er sollte."Sie stockte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das wirklich erzählen sollte.  
„Erzähl weiter"forderte Fred sie auf.  
  
„Also, Dumbledore hat den ohnmächtigen Harry aus der großen Halle getragen. Alle schauten den beiden verwirrt hinterher und viele fingen an, wie wild Vermutungen aufzustellen. Ron und ich sind Dumbledore sofort hinterhergeeilt. Wir haben ihn gerade eingeholt, als Harry wieder zu sich kam. Er schaute sich kurz um und als er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore in trug schrie er Dumbledore an er solle ihn sofort herunter lassen. Harrys Stimme klang so eisig. Irgendetwas musste zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein. Dumbledore ließ den schreienden und um sich schlagenden Harry sofort hinunter und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, doch es klappte nicht. Schließlich sind Ron und ich dazwischen gegangen und haben Harry so gut es ging beruhigt. Nachdem Harry sich etwas abreagiert hatte, wollten wir ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, doch er weigerte sich. Auch Dumbledore schien bemerkt zu haben, dass es keinen Sinn machte, Harry dazu zu zwingen, deswegen begleitete er uns zum Gryffindorturm, gab uns das Passwort und verschwand."  
  
„Aber wieso war Harry so kalt gegenüber Dumbi? Ich dachte immer er schaut zu ihm auf?"George und Ginny stimmten Fred zu. „Hat Harry ja auch, aber als Sirius gestorben ist, machte sich Harry schreckliche Vorwürfe. Er war sauer auf sich, weil er auf Voldemorts Plan hereingefallen war; Sauer auf Dumbledore, weil er Harry die ganze Zeit die ganze Wahrheit verschwiegen hat. Was genau in Dumbledores Büro passiert ist, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass seitdem Harry nicht mehr gut auf den Schulleiter zu sprechen war."  
Hermine blickte die Weaslys einen Augenblick lang schweigend an, bis sie weitererzählte.  
  
„Harry war, nachdem wir im Turm waren, sofort ins Bett gegangen. Zwar hatten Ron und ich etliche Fragen, die wir ihm stellen wollten, doch es war nicht der passende Moment. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wussten wir ja noch nicht, dass Harry die Prophezeiung gehört hatte. Den ganzen Sommer über hatte er das nicht erwähnt. Und darauf ansprechen wollten wir ihn auch nicht, wegen Sirius Tod. Nachdem Harry verschwunden war, machten wir uns auch auf dem Weg ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen sind wir gemeinsam in die große Halle frühstücken gegangen. Harry war bester Laune und plauderte begeistert vor sich hin. Worüber genau er gesprochen hat, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, Quidditch oder so. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, dass wir uns darüber unterhalten haben, wer wohl neuer „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste"Lehrer wird. Beim Festessen war kein neuer Lehrer anwesend gewesen. Ron jammerte schon, dass Snape es wohl endlich geschafft hätte. Harry beruhigt ihn damit, dass er es ja bis jetzt immer geschafft hatte die Lehrer zu vergraulen. Sofort war Ron wieder bester Laune. Die beiden überlegten Fieberhaft, wie Snape die Schüle verlassen würde. Ron war sich sicher, dass er zu Lockhart ins St. Mungos käme.  
  
Harrys gute Laune hielt an, bis wir unsere Stundenpläne bekamen. Das war wohl für die meisten Schüler ein Schock. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Besitzer des Orden des Merlin 1.Klasse, Großzauberer, Hexenmeister, Schulleiter von Hogwarts unterrichtet „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Und wir hatten das Fach gleich die ersten beiden Stunden. Mit einem äußerst schlecht gelaunten Harry machten wir uns auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer.  
  
Wir mussten gar nicht lange warten, bis Dumbledore kam und uns einließ.  
Das war eine der schlimmsten Stunden, die ich jemals hatte. Dumbledore hat Harry gefragt ob er so freundlich sei und ihm verrate, was wir alles in den vergangen Jahren durchgenommen hätten. Harry sah ihn abschätzen an und meinte nur, dass Dumbledore das doch genau wüsste. So ging das die ganzen beiden Stunden lang. Harry war nicht in der Lage, vernünftig mit Dumbledore umzugehen. Ihm war es anscheinend egal, ob er da gerade den Schulleiter anschnauzt. Das habe ich ihm natürlich auch gesagt. Er hat mich angeschrieen, dass ich von nichts eine Ahnung hätte. Als ich dann darum gebeten habe, mich aufzuklären, ist er raus zum See gerannt."  
Hermine stoppte ihre Erzählung. Sie hörte jemanden flüstern. Unauffällig zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtet sich auf. Fred, George und Ginny schauten sie fragend an. Doch Hermine achtete nicht weiter auf sie. Leise schlich sie sich zu einem Fenster. Von dort hatte sie einen guten Überblick auf die Straße. Diese schien Menschenleer. Zumindest fast. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie jemand hinter der Hausecke verschwand. Neugierig gesellten sich die Zwillinge zu ihr. Ginny saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden. „Was ist da draußen? Flüsterte Fred. „Ich kann nichts sehen!"erwiderte George.  
„Psst. Seit leise", zischte Hermine sie an. „Dort drüben hinter der Ecke ist jemand"sie nickte zu der Häuserwand, hinter dem dieser jemand verschwand. Fred grinste sein Zwillingsbruder an und dieser nickte. „Hermine du hast Glück, dass wir beiden hier sind. Wir beschützen dich nicht nur. Nein wir haben auch Langziehohren dabei."Hermine blickte die beiden belustigen an. „Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass eure komischen Ohren uns hierbei helfen können? Außerdem ist das viel zu weit weg."  
"Hermine, Hermine!"Seufzte Fred. „Was glaubst du was wir den ganzen Tag machen? Nur Blödsinn oder was?"  
"So in der Art.", murmelte sie.  
„Junge Dame, das habe ich gehört!"ahmte George seine Mutter nach und Ginny musste kichern.  
„Aber das wird schon nichts besonders gewesen sein. Du bist du nicht die einzigste die hier in der Straße wohnt oder?"meinte Ginny immer noch kichernd.  
„Ach wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Ich bin im Moment ein bisschen überempfindlich"stimmte Hermine ihr zu. Es stimmt in der letzten Zeit war sie wirklich übervorsichtig. Aber Ginny wird Recht haben. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Nachbarn. Aber ganz beruhigt war sie immer noch nicht. Zögernd entfernte sie sich wieder vom Fenster und setzte sich neben Ginny.  
„Also" Nahm Fred den Faden wieder auf. „Wir haben natürlich an unseren Waren gefeilt. Nachdem sich die „Knallbonbons"schon bewiesen haben, dachten wir, andere Sachen wären vielleicht auch zu was anderem, außer Spaß zu haben. Erinnre dich daran was euch im 6. Schuljahr vor du-weißt-schon-wem gerettet hat"  
  
„Wenn du Voldemort meinst, nenn ihn beim Namen und sag nicht du-weist-schon-wer. Das ist doch lächerlich. Voldemort ist Tod und er wird nicht wieder zurückkommen."  
„Was macht dich da so sicher, dass er wirklich Tod ist. Was macht dich da so sicher, dass er nicht irgendwo da draußen lauert?"Schrie Ginny sie an.  
„Was mich da so sicher macht, dass Voldemort tot ist? Kommt mit ich zeig es euch"schrie Hermine zurück. Sie schnappte sich ihren Umhang. Fred und George warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, machten es dann aber Hermine nach. Nur Ginny bewegte sich nicht.  
„Kommst du", schnauzte Hermine sie an.  
  
Widerwillig zog sich das einzigste Weaslymädchen ihren Umhang an und folgte Hermine nach draußen.  
Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie die Straße entlang bis sie zum Dorfrand kamen. Keiner sprach ein Wort.  
Als Hermine einen dunkeln Pfad Richtung Wald einschlug meldete sich Fred zu Wort.  
"Wohin gehen wir?"„vertraut mir einfach und haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit"  
Schnell zogen die Weaslys ihre Zauberstäbe aus dem Umhängen. Hermine hatte schon wieder etwas gehört. Dieses Mal war sie sich ganz sicher, dass jemand hinter ihnen herlief. Nur noch wenige Meter und sie hatten es geschafft. Sie konnte schon den kleinen Hügel erkennen. Und dort Oben lagen sie.  
Die Gräber von Ron und Harry. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, so dass die anderen drei kaum noch hinter ihr her kamen. Die letzten Schritte waren für sie eine Qual. Wie oft hat sie schon hier oben gestanden. Wie oft hat sie schon mit ihnen gesprochen und hoffte auf einen Antwort. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie hierher kam, starb ein kleiner Teil von ihr mit.  
Nun stand sie wieder vor den Gräbern. Sie spürte wie eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt wurde.  
"Wieso hast du uns hierher gebracht?"hörte sie Ginny links neben sich fragen.  
„Das hier ist der Beweis, dass Voldemort für immer fort ist."  
„Aber es hieß doch, dass einer den anderen Umbringen muss. Das Harry hier begraben liegt ist kein Beweis, dass Voldemort wirklich tot ist."Man merkte Fred an, dass er nicht mehr Herr seiner Stimme war. Sicher, für ihn musste das auch schwer sein, am Grab seines toten kleinen Bruders zu stehen.  
„Stimmt, aber Rons Grab ist der Beweis."Nun brach Hermine endgültig ihn Tränen aus.  
Ginny nahm sie trösten in die Arme und die Zwillinge folgten ihr.  
  
„Ach wie süß, ist die Familie wieder vereint?", eine eisige Stimme sprach zu ihnen.  
„Vielleicht hat dein Verlobter noch etwas Platz da unten für dich Schlammblut."  
Schallendes Lachen kam von verschiedenen Seiten.  
Hermine konnte nicht erkennen, wie viele von ihnen dort waren, aber es war sicher, dass sie umzingelt waren.  
„Was wollt ihr?"versucht sie so ruhig es ging zu fragen.  
„Nur das beenden, was der Dunkle Lord angefangen hat", lachte eine Frau.  
"Wenn ihr Hermine wollt, müsst ihr erst an uns vorbei"mutig schob sich Ginny vor Hermine.  
„Mit vergnügen"sprach wieder die eisige Stimme.  
„Adava Kedavra", schrie eine dritte Stimme.  
Draco Malfoy ging es Hermine durch den Kopf.  
Ehe sie einen grünen Blitz auf sie zu schießen sah.  
Sie schloss die Augen und hört einen lauten Aufschrei.


	9. Wo bist du?

Etwas schweres viel zu Boden

„Was war das?" flüsterte Ginny  
"Was fragst du mich das? Aber, " zischte George Ginny an

„Was immer das war, es war Cool" beendete Fred seinen Satz.  
Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. Anscheinend ging es allen drei Weaslys gut. Aber wer hat da geschrieen. Nicht das es sie stört. Aber warum lebten sie alle vier noch.

Schnell öffnete sie ihr Auge. Sie wurde von einem grellen Licht Geblendet, sodass sie ihre Augen sofort wieder schloss. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete sie ihre Augen vorsichtig. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Nun erkannt sie auch wovon die anderen drei, aber anscheinend auch die Todesesser sprachen.

Fred, George, Ginny und waren von einer leuchtende Halbkugel umschlossen.

„Was ist passiert?" ihre Stimme zitterte

„Dieser Todesesser dort" Ginny nickte mir ihren Kopf

„Du meinst Malfoy" unterbrach Hermine sie.

„Kann sein. Auf jeden Fall hat er den Todesfluch angewendet"

„Das hab ich auch mitbekommen. Nun komm endlich zum Punkt" zischte Hermine sie an.

„Er hatte kaum den Spruch ausgesprochen, als diese Halbkugel uns umhüllte" erzählte Fred

„Und der Fluch prallte ab und traf diesen dort drüben" Hermine blickte in die Besagte Richtung. Dort lag ein Todesesser am Boden und rührte sich nicht.

„Aber woher kam dieses Ding? Es wird ja wohl kaum vom Himmel gefallen sein" Hermine richtet ihren Blick wieder auf den Schutz um ihnen. Sie bemerkte, dass über ihnen eine Art kleiner Strudel lag. Die Kugel an sich leuchtete Grün, aber über ihnen strahlte sie in Gold – Rot.

„Es scheint als käme sie von Harrys und Rons Grab" Fred hatte sich umgedreht und beobachtete die beiden Gräber. Auch die anderen beiden Weaslys hatten sich nun den Gräbern zugewandt und versperrten somit Hermine die Sicht.

„Ich seh nichts, geh doch mal weg" mit diesen Worten schob sie Ginny zur Seite.

Sie zog die Luft ein. Zwischen den Gräbern ging ein Lichtstrahl schräg nach oben

„Hermine was hat das zu bedeuten?" wisperte Ginny.

„Woher soll ich das wisse?" zischte diese zurück.

„Naja, du hast sonst auf fast alles eine Antwort" schnell machte Fred einen Schritt nach hinten. Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an. „Ist euch das da oben schon aufgefallen?" Sie nickte mit ihren Kopf zu dem Strudel über ihnen. „Das sind die Farben von Gryffindor" stellte George fest. „Bedeutet das was Gutes oder eher schlechtes?" Ginny Stimme zitterte.

Ein lautes Rascheln erfüllte die Luft. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden appierten hunderte Zauberer und Hexen mit Orangenumhängen.

„Auroren" Ginny war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Was haben die den an?" George konnte sich ein lachen verkneifen.

„Das haben sie von Muggeln. Die Lipozisten tragen da Uniformen damit man sie erkennt"

„Was für Dinger?" Fred blickte sie irritiert an.

„Ich glaube sie meint Polizisten." Antwortete Hermine gelangweilt.

„Die Muggelpolizisten tragen Orange Uniformen?" George gluckste.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie tragen in der Regel dunkelblaue." Hermine war leicht genervt.

„Aber, wieso …" setzte Ginny an bevor ein genervter Blick von Hermine sie verstummen lies.

„Könnten wir vielleicht später über die Muggel Polizei diskutieren" schnaubte Hermine wütend.

„Alles was sie wünschen My Lady" alberte Fred rum.

Hermine seufzte und richtet ihren Blick wieder auf das geschehen um sie herum. Etliche Todesesser waren entweder gefesselt oder einen Kampf verwickelt. Aber mehr als die hälfte war verschwunden. Unter den Auroren konnte sie Dumbledore entdecken.

Es strahlte eine Ungeheure Macht aus. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie fit er schien. Vor allem, da er an der Gedenkfeier so alt und zerbrechlich wirkte. Ginny folgte den Blick von Hermine.

Vorsichtig stupste sei ihre Brüder an, die damit beschäftigt waren das Geschehen um sie herum, wie bei ein Quidditchspiel, zu kommentieren. Ginny rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Was denkst du?" erkundigte sie sich, als Hermine Dumbledore immer noch anstarrte.

Nun richtete auch Fred und George ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine.

„Schaut euch Dumbledore an. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, wirkte er irgendwie …" sie ringt nach Worten „nicht so lebendig" endete sie ihren Satz vorsichtig.

„Du meinst an der Gedenkfeier?" erkundigte sich Ginny zaghaft. Sie bekam nur ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert nachdem ich gegangen bin?"

„Nun ja, Dumbledore hat sich entschuldigt und hat die große Halle verlassen." Hermine schnaubte wütend.

„Wir können dich ja verstehen. Aber findest du nicht das du zu Hart zu ihn bist?" etwas Vorsichtiges lag in Ginnys Stimme.

„Zu Hart? Habt ihr Harry und Ron vielleicht sterben sehen. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie ich mich fühle." Hermines Stimme bebte vor Wut.

„Natürlich können wir nur dein Trauer nur teilweise verstehen. Du vergisst aber, dass Ron unser Bruder war" Entschuldigen Blickte Hermine George an.

„Natürlich hab ich das nicht vergessen. Aber er könnte noch leben, wenn er nicht…" schluchzend brach sie. Ginny nahm sie tröstend in die Arme „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe."

„Fred, Ginny, George und Hermine! Seit ihr in Ordnung?" Dean Thomas blickte die Halbkugel irritiert an. Alle vier nickten zustimmend. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?" Fred blickte ihn fragend an.  
"Kein Ahnung, aber vielleicht weis es Dumbledore." Rasch eilte er zu Dumbledore, welcher gerade den letzten Todesesser mit einen wink seines Zauberstab fesselte.

Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit Dean. Die Auroren disappierten mit dem Todesser und Dumbledore schritt zu ihnen

„Oh Hallo Professor Dumbledore. Ähm wir haben da ein kleines Problem" George Stimme klang gespielt ernst.

„Das kann ich sehen" gluckste Dumbledore. Neugierig schritt er um die Halbkugel und lies hin und wieder ein „Vorzüglich" oder „Wirklich beeindruckend" von sich hören.

„Und sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung wie sie in diese Lage geraten sind?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Ein Todesesser, Mine meint es wäre Malfoy gewesen sprach den Todesfluch aus und plötzlich schloss sich dieses Ding hier um uns." Dumbledore nickte Fred zu.

„Wirklich phänomenal" Dumbledore war richtig begeistert.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?" fragte Ginny hoffend.

„Nun ja ich hätte da eine. Da ich so etwas noch nie gesehen habe, weis ich nicht wie gefährlich sie ist."

„Ach, dass macht doch nichts, wir haben ja vier versuche" erwiderte Hermine sarkastisch. Doch niemand ging weiter darauf ein.

„Haben sie es schon mal mit durchlaufen probiert?" Alle vier blickten ihn fragend an und schüttelten zaghaft ihre Köpfe.

Fred und George blickten sich kurz an und stürmten los. Erschrocken schloss Hermine ihre Augen, sie wollte nicht sehen was mit den beiden passiert, wenn sie die Kugel berührten.

„Wirklich phänomenal Professor Dumbledore." Ahnte George Dumbledore nach.

„Was für eine brillante Idee" pflichtete Fred ihn bei.

„Also dafür verdienen sie mindestens zehn …"

„Auszeichnungen für das charmanteste Lächeln" vervollständigte Fred George Satz.  
Dumbledore kicherte vergnügt vor sich hin.

„Also Mr. Granger und Mr. Weasly darf ich bitten" Dumbledore lächelte die beiden auffordernd an. Ginny lief schnell zu ihren Brüdern.

Hermine atmete tief ein und folgte ihr. Doch als sie die Kugel berührte bekam sie einen schlag und wurde nach hinten geschleudert.


	10. Chapter 10

„Hermine" hallte Ginnys Stimme durch die Nacht. Hermine lag am Boden und bewegte sich nicht. Sie wollte zu Hermine laufen, doch Fred und George hielten sie zurück. Sie schlug wild um sich, bis sie es endlich schaffte und sich aus dem Griff der Zwillinge zu befreien. So schnell wie ihre Füße sie tragen konnte rannte sie Richtung Hermine. Doch bevor sie die Kugel erreichte, wurde sie von etwas starken zurückgezogen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um. Dumbledore hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf ihr gerichtet.   
„Mrs. Weasly machen sie nichts Unüberlegtes. Es wäre Leichtsinn, jetzt darein zu rennen."  
„Aber Hermine!" schrie Ginny  
„Es wird einen Grund geben warum Mrs. Granger nicht raus kommt" dieses mal lag etwas Seltsames in seiner Stimme. Ginny blickte ihn unverständlich an.

„Aber wir müssen ihr doch helfen!" tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.  
„Klar müssen wir das, aber wir helfen ihr nicht, wenn die Kugel uns umbringt" versuchte Fred seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen.   
„Was? Lieber sterbe ich bei dem Versuch ihr zu helfen. Ich will und werde doch nicht zusehen wie meine beste Freundin stirbt" Ginnys Stimmt zitterte.  
„Ginny dein Mut ist beneidenswert, aber Professor Dumbledore hat Recht. Wir können nichts unternehmen!" redete George auf ihr ein.  
„Wie könnt ihr so was nur sagen?" Ginny versuchten sich gegen Dumbledores Zauber zu wehren doch er war zu stark!

„Mrs. Granger glauben sie wirklich sie kommen noch mal in diese Kugel rein? Glauben sie wirklich was immer Hermine da umschließt, ob nun Gut oder Böse, lässt zu das sie da raus kommt? Glauben sie wirklich, der jenige der für das hier zuständig ist, will dass jemand zu ihr hinein kommt? Glauben sie mir, mir liegt nichts mehr am Herzen, als das Mrs. Granger da wieder unversehrt und vor allem lebend da wieder raus kommt!"  
Ginny wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sie etwas ablenkte.

Die gesamte Kugel begann plötzlich gold rot zu leuchten. Die drei Weaslys und Dumbledore mussten ihre Augen schließen. Nach kurzer Zeit trauten sie sich ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
Ginny jaulte laut auf. Fred und George verschlug es die Sprache und auch Dumbledore schien nicht weiter zu wissen. Die Kugel plus Hermine war verschwunden.  
Doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte. Erschien eine weitere Person auf der Lichtung.  
„Wegen dir Schlammblut ist mein Vater tot. Dafür wirst du büßen!" durchschnitt einen schrille Stimme die stille. Ginny wirbelte herum. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, jetzt nachdem die Kugel verschwunden ist, dass es bereits mitten in der Nacht sein musste. Im Mondschein konnte sie die blonden Haare des Eindringlings leuchten sehen.  
Sie überlegte einen Augenblick woher sie diesen Kerl kennt, also dieser plötzlich seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und „Adava Kedavra" brüllte.  
Ginny stand da wie angewurzelt. Der grüne Strahl rauschte in Zeitlupe auf ihr zu. Noch bevor sie ihren Mund zum schreien öffnen konnte wurde sie zur Seite gezogen. Schmerzend fiel sie zu Boden.  
Das letzte was sie hörte war ein Zauberspruch von Dumbledore bevor sie Ohnmächtig wurde.

Als Ginny ihre Augen wieder öffnete blickte sie in das ängstliche Gesicht ihrer Mutter.  
„Oh Gott, Ginnyschätzchen! Endlich bist du wach. Wir dachten schon…" Molly stoppte und schnäuzte sich die Nase. Ihre Augen waren Blutunterlaufen, die Harre standen wie wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen und dicke Augenringe zierten ihre sonst so blasse Haut.  
„Ginny das war voll krass!" Fred blickte sie erstaunt an  
„Du hast uns voll den schrecken eingejagt, als du da so einfach umgekippt bist!" stimmte George seinen Zwillingsbruder bei.  
„Jungs geht raus und lasst sie in schlafen. Ginny braucht jetzt ihre Ruhe!" wütend schubst Molly die Zwillinge aus dem Raum.  
"Wieso soll sie schlafen?" wehrte sich George gegen seiner Mutter  
„Genau sie hat die restlichen 5 Tage geschlafen!" unterstütze Fred ihn.  
Die Tür wurde geschlossen und so mit verstummte auch langsam die verärgerte Ms. Weasly und die genauso verärgerten Jungs.   
Ginny versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sie stöhnte auf als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Brustkorb ging.  
„Mrs. Weasly sie sollten sich nicht überanstrengen!"  
Ginny erschrak auf einen Stuhl an der Wand, total im Schatten versteckt, saß Dumbledore. Nun konnte sie seine Augen funkeln sehen.  
Das erste was Ginny einfiel was Hermine.  
„Was ist mit Hermine? Wo ist sie? Geht es ihr gut?" löcherte sie Dumbledore.  
Dieser senkte seinen Blick.  
„Es tut mir leid Ginny, aber …!"  
Doch er konnte nicht zu ende sprechen, da Arthur Weasly außer Atem ins Zimmer stürmte.  
„Professor Dumbledore, schnell. Sie haben ihn gefasst!"  
Ohne aufs Ginny rufe zu achten eilten die beiden Männer aus dem Zimmer.

„Was war den das jetzt?" vorsichtig steckte Fred seinen Kopf durch die Tür.  
„Ja, das nenn ich mal einen gelungen Abgang." Und auch Georges Kopf erschien in der Tür.  
„Fast so gut wie unser guter alter Patrick Weatherby!"  
„Hieß der nicht Paul Measly?" fragte Fred überlegend.  
Die Zwillinge blickten sich an und mussten das lachen anfangen. Nun schlüpfte auch der Rest ihrer Körper durch die Tür und ließen sich auf Ginnys Bett nieder.  
„Ihr beide seit krank" kommentierte Ginny ihr das dargebotene Schauspiel.  
„Wir haben nie behauptet gesund zu sein" lachten die zwei im Chor.   
Ginny konnte über diese Antwort nur mit dem Kopf schütteln.   
„Also was wisst ihr?" bohrte sie sofort nach.  
„Nichts" antworte Fred und das leuchten in seinen Augen erstarb für einen Augenblick. Auch George schien schwer bedrückt. Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob das daran lag das sie nichts wissen oder wegen Hermine. Als ob George Ginnys Gedanken lesen könnte antwortete er.  
„Glaub uns wir sind genauso besorgt um Hermine wie du. Aber leider konnten wir nichts herausfinden. Am laufenden Band haben sie uns aus dem Zimmer gejagt oder getuschelt."  
„Sogar unsere neuste Erfindung, „Flöhchen" haben uns da nicht besonders viel geholfen. Konnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sie noch nicht besonders ausgereift sind." überlegte Fred.   
„Was sind „Flöhchen?" kicherte Ginny doch bevor sie einer der beiden Jungs antworten konnte hob sie abwehrend sie Hand.  
„Nein erklärt es mit jetzt lieber nicht ich bin zu müde um euer Fachgerede über Muggeltechnik usw. nachzuvollziehen."  
„Du kannst doch gar nicht müde sein!" stöhnte Fred.  
„Genau du hast die vergangenen fünf Tage durchgepennt, du faule Nuss" 

Plötzlich knallte die Tür auf und eine aufgewühlte Molly stand in der Tür.  
„Ihr zwei sollt doch Ginny schlafen lassen. Raus mit euch, raus."   
Gerade wollten die Zwillinge protestieren als ein total erschöpfter Mr. Weasly hinter seiner Frau erschien.  
Er sah müde aus. Seine Frau blickte ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Molly schnäuzte sich und verlies das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Arthur.

„Was meint ihr dazu?" flüsterte Ginny.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber es scheint wirklich schlimm zu sein." Antwortete Fred ihr während er aufstand und sich richtung Tür bewegte.   
„Ja, Mom und Dad schlafen kaum noch, am laufenden Band spazieren Leute vom Orden hier ein und aus" Fred folgte seinen Bruder zur Tür.   
„Meint ihr es hat was mit ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu tun?" Ginnys stimme zitterte.  
Fred und George warfen sich flüchtige Blicke zu ehe sie das Zimmer verließen.  
Tausend Gedanken kreisten Ginny durch den Kopf bevor sie erschöpft einschlief.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh man, mir ist aufgefallen das ich ein Chap ausgelassen habe.

schäm

Also zwischen 8 und 9 ist jetzt noch ein Chap gerutscht.

Falls ihr euch fragt wieso es hier nicht mehr weiter geht.

Ich muss für die Schule ein Buch schreiben, was mich voll auslastet und ich keine Lust und Zeit habe hier weiter zu schreiben, aber ca. August kommt ein neues Chap. Versprochen

Alles Liebe

Manik - Xolo

Es war früher morgen. Die Sonne streichelte gerade über die Wiesen und Äcker. Hin und wieder konnte man einige Vögel einen Guten-Morgen-Gruß zwitschern hören. Alles schlief noch friedlich - zumindest fast alles. Im Fuchsbau unter dem Dach brannte schwach ein Licht.  
Überall standen halbgepackte Kartons. Es schien, als würde hier jemand gerade ausziehen wollen. Doch über diesen Schachteln lag eine dicke Staubschicht. Und genau zwischen diesem Umzugchaos saß eine junge rothaarige Frau. Vor ihr auf den Boden lag ein altes Fotoalbum. Ein trauriges schniefen durchschnitt die Stille. Wenn man die junge Frau genauer betrachtete, konnte man sehen, dass sie weinte. Leise Tropfte eine Träne auf eines der Fotos. Es war ein Foto der Verlobungsfeier. Wie hatten sich die Weasleys für Hermine und Ron gefreut. Leider konnten Hermines Eltern diesen Moment nicht miterleben. Sie wurden bei einem Angriff von Voldemort umgebracht.

Traurig blickte Ginny auf ein Foto von Harry, Ron und Hermine. Sie lächelten ihr glücklich entgegen, obwohl sie zu diesen Zeitpunkt eigentlich fast keinen Grund zum Lachen gehabt hatten. Denn Voldemort wurde immer stärker, innerhalb kurzer Zeit hat er wieder dieselbe Macht und Größe erhalten, welche er kurz vor seinem Zusammenbruch gehabt hatte.  
Hätte das Ministerium Harry und Dumbledore nur gleich vom Anfang an geglaubt und nicht erst zugesehen, wie der dunkle Lord in Ruhe seine Pläne geschmiedet hatte.

Mit tränenroten Augen wandte Ginny den Blick von den Bildern ab und ließ ihren Blick durch Rons Zimmer schweifen. Er war schon fast fertig mit packen gewesen. Er und Hermine wollten zusammenziehen. Hermine hatte für kurze Zeit hier gewohnt, doch als Harry und Ron starben, konnte sie es hier nicht mehr aushalten. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß gewesen. Sie konnte keinen Raum betreten, ohne dass alte Erinnerungen sie einholten. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, verließ sie den Fuchsbau und suchte sich eine neue eigene Wohnung. Sie hatte den Weasleys versprochen, nicht für immer zu gehen, nur so lange, bis sie den Schmerz und den Kummer überwunden haben würde.

Ginny stand auf und begutachtete die Schachteln. Bis heute hatte es keiner fertig gebracht, Rons alte Sachen auszusortieren. Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf das verstaubte Bett ihres Bruders, hob den Deckel des seltsamen Gefäßes an und legte ihn auf den Nachttisch. Als die Sonnenstrahlen den Inhalt der Schüssel berührten, drehte sie schnell den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen. Blinzelnd besah sie sich nun die silberne Flüssigkeit, die das Sonnenlicht so stark reflektierte, dass ihr vom hinschauen ganz schwindelig wurde.kämpfte mit ihrer Neugier. Gerade als sie die Flüssigkeit berühren wollte öffnete sich die Tür und Charly kam ins Zimmer.

„Hi, was machst du hier oben?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig  
Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Komm lass uns hier rausgehen. Es ist nicht gerade das beste Gefühl, hier zu sein!"  
Doch Ginny weigerte sich aus Rons Zimmer zu gehen.  
„Ich will nicht" antwortete sie stur.  
„Wieso?"   
„Weil ich hier vielleicht einen Hinweis finde", flüsterte Ginny fast schon  
„Einen Hinweis!" wiederholte Charly verwirrt „Einen Hinweis wofür?"   
„Warum Harry und Ron sterben mussten, oder wo Hermine ist!"  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier auf irgendeiner Weise erfährst warum Harry und Ron tot sind. Geschweige denn wo sich Hermine im Moment befindet!" Charly Stimme klang äußerst Merkwürdig. Es schien, als würde er gerade mit sich selbst kämpfen um nicht Fassung zu verlieren. Als könne er vor seiner kleinen Schwester keine Gefühle zeigen.  
„Vielleicht gibt mir das eine Antwort!" Ginny zeigte auf die kleine Schatulle.   
Charly blickte sie kurz an „Ich glaube du solltest lieber die Finger davon lassen"  
„Wieso? Was ist das?"  
„Ein Denkarium" antwortete Charly.  
„Davon hab ich gehört. Harry hat mal in die Dumbledore und Snape geschaut. Meinst du ich sollte es auch mal versuchen.  
„Nein" antworte Charly entschlossen.  
„Und wieso nicht?" fauchte Ginny ihn an.  
Charly zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du könntest Dinge sehen, für die du noch zu jung bist"  
„Das soll der Grund sein? Das ist ein ziemlich oberflächlicher Grund wenn du mich fragst" entschlossen berührte sie die Flüssigkeit. Sie hatte keine Lust sich immer wieder anhören zu müssen, sie sei zu jung. Ob sie das aus Trotz getan hatte? Bestimmt, aber es loderte auch eine gewisse Neuigkeit in ihr. 

_Plötzlich spürte sie ein festes ziehen und sie landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden. Sie war immer noch in Rons altem Zimmer. Geschockt hielt sie den Atem an. Vor ihr standen Hermine, Ron und Harry. Zusammen packten sie Rons Sachen in die Kisten. Sie hörte sie lachen. Schnell schritt sie auf die drei zu und wollte ihren großen Bruder umarmen. Doch sie langte nur durch ihn durch. Ron schien davon gar nichts mitzubekommen. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Ginny blickte in ihr eigenes, etwas jüngeres und nicht vom Krieg gezeichnete Gesicht. __  
__„Wie kann das sein?" flüsterte Ginny, doch sie fand einfach keine Antwort. __  
__Doch bevor sie sich noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, verließen Hermine, Ron, Harry und ihr jüngeres ich das Zimmer. __  
__Schnell folgte Ginny ihnen. Sie erreichte die vier, als sie gerade in der Küche mit Molly sprachen. __  
__„Auf wiedersehen, Mrs. Weasley. Tschau Ginny" verabschiedete sich Harry. __  
__„Mein Lieber, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst mich Molly nennen!", lächelte sie zurück. __  
__„Mom, lass ihn doch" genervt rollt Ron mit den Augen. __  
__„Bis später Molly. By Ginny" Hermine umarmte die Jüngere schnell und schob dann die Jungs durch die Tür. __  
__Ginny folgte ihnen schnell. ___

_"Bis du sicher, dass du nicht noch eine Weile hier übernachten willst?" fragte Ron Harry __  
__„Ach Quatsch warum sollte ich?" gab Harry zurück und grinste seine besten Freunde an. Doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, erstarb sein lächeln. __  
__„Nun kommt schon. Ich hab mich lang genug bei euch versteckt. Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass mir jemand daheim auflauert und mich umbringt?" Doch Hermine und Ron blickten ihn noch ängstlicher an. __  
__"Harry du weißt, dass dein Schutz vom Ligusterweg nicht mehr existiert. Ich finde es leichtsinnig von dir, wieder dorthin zu gehen." Flüsterte Hermine ihn nervös zu. __  
__„Du willst mir hier doch bitte nichts von Leichtsinnigkeit erzählen. Ich erinnere dich mal an deinen super Plan mit dem Vielsafttrank. Wie viel hätte da schief gehen können. Außerdem bin ich dort aufgewachsen und ich war immer in den Sommerferien dort. __  
__„Du musstest damals zu den Durselys weil du dort sicher warst. Aber jetzt wo Voldemort den Schutz umgangen hat, indem er Petunia, Vernon und Dudley umgebracht hat …" Hermine blickte ihn ängstlich an. __  
__„Gerade deswegen gehe ich zurück.", gab Harry ihr trocken zurück. __  
__„Aber warum, Harry?" Ron blickte ihn verwundert an. __  
__„Weil niemand auf die Idee kommen würde, dass ich zurück in das Haus meiner Verwandten gehen würde." Harry blieb stehen und blickte die beiden an. __  
__„Aber du bist ihm dort hilflos ausgeliefert!" Ron konnte seine Angst nicht ganz aus der Stimme verbannen. __  
__„Ich bin Voldemort nicht hilflos ausgeliefert. Glaubst du etwa Voldemort wartet dort darauf, dass ich zurückkomme? So dumm kann nicht mal er sein. Wo doch jeder weiß, dass ich es gehasst habe, in den Ligusterweg zurückzugehen.", knurrte Harry, was stark an Sirius erinnerte. __  
__Aber egal was er versuchte, er konnte die beiden nicht beruhigen. Hermine wollte gerade wieder auf Harry einreden, als Ron sie unterbrach. __  
__„Lass gut sein, Mine. Naja einen Vorteil haben wir." __  
__„Ach ja und welchen?", fauchte Hermine ihn an. __  
__Ron zuckte zurück. Er senkte seine Stimme als habe er Angst belauscht zu werden „Voldemort weiß nicht, dass wir uns mit den Zauber belegt haben." Anscheinend hatte Ron damit Hermines Angst etwas zurückgedrängt. ___

_Ginny wurde hellhörig, welcher Zauber? Sie machte sich die gedankliche Notiz, Hermine sobald wie möglich zu fragen. Doch plötzlich spürte sie einen ungeheuren Schmerz in der Herzgegend. Hermine war jetzt schon seit über einer Woche verschwunden und keiner hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie stecken könnte. Noch bevor sie mit den Augen zwinkern konnte, war Harry verschwunden. __  
__„Ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist. Ich muss zur Arbeit", flüsterte Hermine und disappierte auch. ___

_Ron ging zurück in den Fuchsbau. Aus seinem Gesicht konnte man die Beunruhigung ablesen. __  
__Ginny folgte ihrem Bruder, besser gesagt, sie hatte keine andere Wahl, als hinter ihm herzugehen. Eine unbeschreibliche Macht schob sie mit Ron mit. __  
__Sie stiegen die Treppe wieder hinauf und Ginny beobachte Ron, wie er alles planlos in die Schachteln verpackte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten herrschte totales Chaos. So wie sie das Zimmer heute Morgen vor gefunden hatte, nur der Staub fehlte. ___

_Ginny wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als plötzlich Hermine wieder ins Zimmer kam. __  
__„Man, bin ich kaputt. Du glaubst nicht wie viele Patienten wir heute eingeliefert bekommen haben. Und alle mit fast gleichen Verletzungen", gähnte Hermine und lies sich auf einem freien Platz auf dem Bett nieder. __  
__„Voldemort", antworte Ron kurz angebunden. __  
__„Leider" Hermine streckte sich. __  
__Ein plötzliches Pfeifen lies beide hochschrecken. Wie aus einem Mund riefen sie „Harry" und stürmten aus dem Zimmer. _

Ginny sprang so schnell sie konnte hoch und wollte den beiden hinterher laufen, als sich wieder alles um sie herum das drehen begann. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug sie auf dem Boden auf. Über ihr standen Charly und ihr Dad. Irritiert blickte sie die beiden an. Ihr Vater half ihr wieder auf die Beine.  
„Wir haben sie gefunden!", sagte er hektisch zu ihr und schob sie aus dem Zimmer


	12. ACHTUNG!

Hallo 

Was ich jetzt mache zerreißt mir das Herz aber es muss einfach sein.  
Ich komme einfach nicht mehr zum schreiben, sosehr ich es auch versuche.   
Zum einen fehlt mir die Zeit zum anderen fühl ich mich was dieses Story betrifft so ausgebrannt.  
Ich habe zwar schon eine Vorstellung wie es mit der Geschichte weiterlaufen soll, und was ich alles noch behandeln möchte, aber ich kann es einfach nicht schreiben.

Da ich nicht möchte das diese Geschichte gelöscht wird oder so unvollendet endet, wollte ich fragen ob vll. jemand lust hat sie zu ende schreiben?

Also ihr könnt wenn ihr wollte meine Ideen für die Geschichte haben, oder sie nach euren belieben weiter schreiben.

Ich hoffe jemand ist daran interessiert.

Alles Liebe  
Xolo 


End file.
